YuGiOh! Our Life
by Widzilla
Summary: WARNING! OOCnya banyaaaaaaaaak banget! Kehidupan Yugi cs di masa-masa sekolahnya... SetoxAtem, ...ng... YugixAnzu...?
1. Begin with the Beginning

**I do not own YuGiOh! Hati-hati! OOCnya buanyaaaaaaaak bangets! Kalo ga' suka OOC ya... mending gak usah baca... :) **

* * *

**Begin with the Beginning**

"Ulangan akan saya bagi"  
"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKK...!!!!"

Tsugita-sensei sampai terjungkal mendengar teriakan Yugi yang ngelebihin toa sekolah kalo lagi ngasih pengumuman. Anak-anak satu kelas sih udah biasa sama maniak game satu ini. Jadi mereka udah siapin tutup kuping sebelum ulangan dibagiin. Seto malah ampe bawa earphone segala, lagian Yugi duduknya disebelah kiri Seto persis. Anzu yang duduk didepan Yugi persis udah biasa ngedenger toa-nya tu anak, jadi doi cuma kipas-kipas pake kipasnya yang berwarna pink stabilo.

"Aduh! Yuu-chan... tadi'kan waktu brake time daku sudah bilang ulangan bakal dibagiin hari ini... dikau keasikan maen Duel Monster jadi gak denger ya?"

"Weks! Tsugi-sen! SAYA MASIH MAU IDUUUUUUP... Jangan sebutkan nilai sayaaaaa..." Yugi yang merangkak dari bangkunya yang di paling belakang pojok kelas sampai ke meja guru didepan cuma bisa meraung memohon pada guru-nya. Tapi Tsugita-sensei tega-tega aja langsung nyebutin nilai Yugi.

"Yugi Mutou... EMPAT"  
"AAAAAKKHHH...!" Yugi langsung terkapar dilantai. Temen-temennya cuek aja duduk dibangku masing-masing. Gak peduli pada sang Raja Game yang merasa hidupnya Game Over cuma gara-gara disebutin nilainya.

"Sabar, ya Yu-chan... hidup emang gak mudah... Biar ku-heal pake Heal Power-ku..." Anzu nyamperin Yugi yang masih terkapar dan memasukkan onigiri kemulutnya. Yugi langsung kebangun karena 'heal power' dari Anzu, sambil mengunyah 'heal onigiri'nya.

"Kamu kebanyakan main game Mutou... Mazaki, kembalilah ke bangkumu, terima kasih kau telah meng-'heal'nya..." Tsugita-sensei hanya menghela napas melihat ulah kedua muridnya itu.

Setelah semua ulangan dibagi, Tsugita-sensei melanjutkan jam pelajaran fisika-nya.  
"Semuanya, buka halaman 86... Mutou, pelajaran baru dimulai 2 detik... jangan tidur"  
Wali kelas itu sudah hapal sama kebiasaan murid-muridnya. Apa lagi Yugi and the Gank. Yang kalo dilarang bawa game ke sekolah, ga' pernah peduli. Pengecualian Seto, doi nilainya bagus-bagus terus, jadi guru-guru nggak pernah keberatan dia bolos ato main game di sekolah.

Setelah 2 jam pelajaran itu selesai, Tsugita-sensei meninggalkan kelas dengan iringan suara riuh anak-anak dan suara ngorok Yugi. Tapi kemudian beliau terhenti dan memanggil Seto.  
"Ah, Kaiba, tolong katakan pada Mutou dan Katsuya... nanti istirahat ke-2 suruh mereka menemui saya dikantor..." . "Baik, sensei..." jawab sang ketua kelas itu sopan.

"JANGAN BUANG SAMPAH DI LACI KELAAAAAAAASSSS...!!!" Ryo mengayun-ngayunkan sapu senjatanya dengan garang karena melihat beberapa teman sekelasnya buang sampah sembarangan pada laci mereka. Anak-anak itu kontan kaget plus takut melihat kegarangan sang seksi Kebersihan dan Keindahan mereka melebihi garangnya Ra kalo ekornya kebakar. Kalo udah masalah kebersihan Ryo bisa galak banget. Bahkan Bakura yang pernah makan di kamarnya sembarangan pernah dilempar keluar lewat jendela. Padahal kamar Ryo ada di lantai 2 rumahnya. Untung dibawahnya ada kolam renang. Selamet deh sang Mantan Raja Pencuri itu.

Seto berjalan menghindari keributan yang sudah menjadi rutinitas kelas itu. Ia menghampiri Jounouchi yang duduk tepat didepannya. Dia lagi menyalin catetan dari papan tulis. Jounouchi sekarang jadi lebih rajin. Soalnya doi punya perjanjian sama bokapnya. Kalo Jou nilainya bagus-bagus, bokapnya bakal berhenti minum-minum. Makanya Jou jadi semangat. Apalagi sekarang bokapnya udah punya kerjaan, mereka ngontrak rumah kecil dan buka toko roti. Untung Jou sama bokapnya ahli bikin roti. Tambah lagi Shizuka yang suka ama makanan manis. Jadi Jou sering buatin roti manis buat dedeknya yang super manja itu. Heran, Honda bisa jadian ama tu cewek. Tapi emang dasarnya tu dua orang punya sifat hampir sama... ya udah deh...

"Jou... nanti istirahat ke-2 kamu sama Yugi disuruh kekantor, ketemu Tsugita-sen"  
Jou kaget, doi jadi panik ketakutan. "Ke... kenapa? Nilai gue jelek, ya? Anjlok lagi? Lebih parah dari Yugi?" Seto jadi salah tingkah ditanyain sama Jou dengan panik.  
"Nggak tau... udah... tenang... Mendingan kamu ntar kesana aja... tolong bilangin Yugi, ya? Masih molor aja tu anak...". Seto meninggalkan Jou yang mulai tenang dan melanjutkan catetannya. Sedangkan Yugi malah makin parah molornya, pake ngigo segala lagi...

"Trap card... open... La? Kok lu punya Gandora...? Kaiba! Maling lu!!! Balikin Gandora gue!!! Gak puas udah punya Blue Eyes... ngrebut adek gue pulak! Balikiiiiiin"  
Seto dan Jou cuma geleng-geleng kepala liat Yugi ngigo panjang lebar gitu. Tangannya kayak berusaha meraih-raih sesuatu. Tapi kemudian langsung kalem lagi, nerusin ngoroknya.

"Yu-chan... hani... bangun, darling... ntar lagi guru dateng, gitu loh..."

Begitu Yugi membuka matanya, ia melihat wajah Anzu tepat didepan matanya.  
"GYAAAAA!!! Deck Nenek Sihiiiiiiirrr!!!!" Yugi sampe terjungkal begitu melihat wajah Anzu.  
"Eh! Sembarangan dikau! Muka cucok begini, yu bilang kayak nenek sihir...!" Anzu langsung ngambek dikatain nenek sihir ama Yugi. Yugi berusaha bangkit dari bawah mejanya, abis kejungkel tadi.  
"Adooooh... sakit, booo...! Lu jangan ngagetin kenapa?" Yugi meringis megangin pantatnya yang baru kebentur lantai sambil ngomel ke Anzu. Tentu aja tu cewek jadi jutek sama dia.

"Yug, ntar istirahat ke-2, kita dipanggil Tsugi-sen"  
"He? Kenape"  
"Tau..." cuek Jou, soalnya Yugi malah nerusin molornya. Tapi gak jadi, soalnya Anzu mukulin dia pake kipasnya terus. Supaya gak bobo'... lagian guru Biologi udah masuk.

**Ohohohoh... R&R... Hope you guys like it... :) Aku cuma ngebayangin, gimana kehidupan keseharian Yugi cs di sekolahnya...**


	2. Their Problem

**Their Problem**

Akhirnya bel tanda istirahat ke-2 terdengar. Jou langsung menyeret Yugi yang udah mau kabur dari panggilan guru. Dia mau main deck lagi. Tapi akhirnya deck-nya tu anak diambil Seto, disita, biar dia pergi ke kantor guru.

"Jooooouuuu... pengkhianat luuuu...!!!" teriak Yugi sambil meronta-ronta. Jou kepaksa nyeret kerah Yugi, meski diliat anak-anak satu lorong sekolah. Tapi karena udah biasa, anak-anak sekolahan gak heran lagi liat pemandangan itu.

------

"Baiklah... Mutou, saya mau berbicara denganmu... Kalau Katsuya, kepala sekolah mau bicara denganmu"  
Jou semakin khawatir. Dia ngerasa nggak berbuat salah. Padahal dia udah nggak pernah telat lagi ke sekolah, kalo guru ngomong didengerin, nggak pernah berantem lagi (kecuali kalo perlu), nggak pernah bolos, selalu ngerjain PR... lalu masalahnya apaan? Jounouchi cuma berjalan tegang ke ruang kepsek.

"Nah, Mutou... sekarang saya mau bicara soal"  
"...nilai, pak... iya... saya ngerti"  
"Kalo udah ngerti, kok masih aja dapet nilai jelek? Kalo kamu ujian ini nggak dapat nilai 7 keatas... saya nggak yakin kamu bisa naik ke kelas 3"  
"Lo, nggak pa-pa, pak...!" Yugi malah cengar-cengir, tentu aja gurunya bingung.  
"Nggak apa-apa gimana? Kamu nggak khawatir bakal tinggal kelas"  
"Bisa kelas 2 sekali lagi'kan asik! Bisa ketemu adek-adek kelas yang cantik-cantik... Lagian apa bapak nggak bakal kangen sama saya kalo saya naek kelas 3?" Yugi malah sante-sante aja sambil berhaha-hehe. Tentu aja Tsugi-sen makin kebingungan.  
"Kamu sama sekali nggak panik?" . "Nggak, pak... saya panik kalo keabisan duit doang"  
"Po...pokoknya kamu harus naik ke kelas 3, Mutou...! Ntar kakekmu bisa jantungan kalo kamu nggak naik kelas...!" Tsugi-sen tambah panik, khawatir, plus bingung. "Tenang, pak... stok obat jantung Jii-chan masih cukup kok, apalagi kalo saya baru jatoh dari genteng.  
Tsugi-sen cuma terduduk lemas sambil menghela napas panjang sekali.

"**MUTOOOUUUU... KAMU BISA DI-DO DARI SEKOLAH...!!! POKOKNYA UJIAN KENAIKAN KELAS 3 KAMU HARUS LULUUUUUU...SSS...!**" teriakan Tsugi-sen terakhir menggema sampai kedengeran di Alcatraz. (yang bener aja?)

------

Pulang sekolah, ke tujuh murid SMU Domino itu duduk-duduk dulu di deket stand takoyaki di taman kota. Masing-masing makan takoyaki dengan lahap. Cuma Yugi dan Anzu yang makan takoyaki-nya sepiring berdua. Jangan salah sangka dulu. Ini bukan mereka mau mesra-mesraan, tapi karena dua-duanya sama-sama kere, jadi, bayarnya ya berdua... makannya berdua, pake acara rebutan lagi!  
"Yugi bakal tinggal kelas?" tanya Otogi sambil meniup takoyakinya yang masih panas.  
"Itu kalo dia nggak lulus ujian kenaikan kelas 3..." jawab Ryo sambil ngunyah takoyakinya. "Lu nggak panik, Yug?" tanya Honda sambil minum Coca Cola-nya.  
"Buat apa? Hidup cuma sekali... ngapain kita mikirin yang susah-susah... mendingan seneng-seneng... tul' gak?" jawab Yugi santai sambil makan takoyakinya. Honda, Otogi, Ryo, dan Seto cuma geleng-geleng.  
"Yeee... Kalo Yu-chan di DO beneran gimandang? Khan Jii-chan yang bakal syusyah..." sahut Anzu setelah menelan takoyakinya. "Yeee... bawel lu...! Ujian kan masih 2 minggu lagi... mendingan sekarang kita seneng-seneng...! Tul gak Jou???... Jou? Lu kok bengong aja...?" tanya Yugi.  
"Eh? Ng... nggak apa-apa..." Jounouchi kembali memakan takoyakinya. Ia kelihatan menutupi sesuatu setelah ketemu sama kepsek tadi.

"Tadi sensei ngomong apa sama kamu...? Masalah nilai juga...?" tanya Seto sambil minum green tea botolannya. "Nggak, nggak ada apa-apa kok..."

"... kayaknya kamu nyembunyiin sesuatu..." Yugi menatap Jou dengan tajam (...setajam silet!... Emang acara infotainment...?)  
"Nggak kok... Aduh!" Akhirnya kepala Jou basah kuyup karena Honda menyiramnya dengan coca cola. "Bo'ong sekali lagi kutumpahin semua coca cola-nya ke kepalamu...! Ayo ngomong! Ada apaan...???" ancam Honda.  
"Iya, ada apaan? Yang jujur! Ntar kutumpahin ni takoyaki ke kepalamu juga!" ancam yugi ikut-ikutan, tapi kemudian Anzu merebut takoyaki dari tangan Yugi. "Jangan! Sayang tauk!"

"Udah, mendingan kamu ngomong aja ke kita..." Ryo berusaha menenangkan Jou yang tampangnya jadi tambah nelangsa.

"I... iya deh... tapi kalian jangan bilang siapa-siapa dulu, ya..." setelah Jou bicara begitu, semuanya mengangguk.

"Sebenernya... aku kayaknya bakal putus sekolah..."

"NANIIIII...???" Semua serentak terkejut mendengar kata-kata Jou.  
"Ke... kenapa? Nilaimu lebih parah dari pada ni makhluk satu?" tanya Honda sambil nunjuk Yugi, dan telunjuk Honda digigit sama Yugi yang kesinggung. "ADAUW"  
"Bukan... sebenarnya 5 bulan ini aku udah nunggak BP3... emang sih... bokapku udah nggak mampu bayar sekolah lagi... Hasil jualan toko cuma cukup buat bayar sekolah Shizuka.  
Mendengar cerita Jounouchi, semua jadi terdiam. Sedih, selama ini mereka nggak tau penderitaannya Jou. Soalnya, selama ini doi kelihatan baik-baik aja. Sering ketawa dan kayak nggak ada masalah... ternyata...

"Kupinjemin uang dulu...?" tawar Seto.  
"Nggak usah, makasih... kita juga udah bolak-balik ngutang sama tetangga... kita nggak mau pake uang orang lain lagi"  
Semua terdiam lagi. Yugi kembali makan takoyakinya yang ga jadi disiram ke kepala Jou. "Aku duluan ya...? Mau kerja part time..." Jou mengakhiri perkumpulan itu. Dia ngerasa udah bikin suasana jadi nggak enak. Akhirnya yang lain ikut pamit juga. Pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Sore itu jadi terasa sangat menyedihkan.


	3. Another Problem

**Another Problem**

"Tadaimaaa..." Yugi mencopot sepatunya.  
"Meooong..." Seekor kucing hitam pekat mendekati kakinya dan mengelus-elus tubuhnya di kaki Yugi.  
"Lo? Kok lu yang nyambut sih? Majikan lu mana?" tanya Yugi pada kucing itu (padahal belum tentu tu kucing ngerti.  
Kucing betina hitam pekat itu punya Atem. Namanya Ako (dari Atem no Neko). Pemberian Seto buat yayangnya. Yang ngasih nama juga Seto. Makanya Atem sayang banget ama kucing ini. Malah lebih sayang ama kucingnya dari pada sama abangnya sendiri. Soalnya Yugi suka ngusilin Atem sih. Coba kalo Yugi kayak Ako, mungkin disayang Atem juga. Tapi serem kali kalo ada kucing kayak Yugi. Apalagi hobinya duel. Suara 'meong'nya juga pasti nakutin. Hehehe...

"Yugi, okaeri... " sambut Atem dari dapur.  
"Makan malemnya apa, nih?" Yugi langsung semangat ngintipin panci.  
"Kari sisa kemarin... Nggak apa-apa'kan?" jawab Atem sekenanya.  
"Ha? Kok nggak buat yang laen?" tanya Yugi agak kecewa.  
Tiba-tiba Atem celingukan liat-liat situasi di luar dapur. Atem berharap Jii-chan nggak dideket-deket dapur. Terus bisikin Yugi yang heran sama tingkah adeknya.  
"Jangan bilang-bilang Jii-chan ya...?" bisik Atem dengan suara agak sedih. Yugi jadi bingung. Kok Atem jadi kayak Jounouchi.

"Sebenernya... kita kekurangan uang, Yug... uang belanja udah habis sama sekali... yang dikasih Jii-chan nggak nyukup buat bulan ini... Jujur aja... hasil penjualan dari Game Shop juga nggak cukup buat kebutuhan sehari-hari. Uang yang dari hasil part time kamu cuma cukup buat bayar uang sekolahmu..."

Yugi jadi kaget. Atem nyembunyiin ini karena ia nggak mau Jii-chan jadi sakit mikirin kehidupan mereka. Meski cuma ngejagain toko, tapi yang namanya orang tua juga gampang capek' kan? Makanya, kalo Jiichan lagi jaga toko, Atem yang ngurusin rumah. Yang ngurusin keuangan, Atem sama Yugi. Mereka nggak mau Jii-chan banyak pikiran.

Yugi jadi terdiam. Dia jadi kepikiran sama peristiwa di sekolahnya tadi. Nasehat-nasehat gurunya, ujian, obrolannya dengan Jou dan yang lain...

"Tenang aja... kari-nya udah kutambahin macam-macam, kok... jadi rasanya beda sama yang kemarin..." hibur Atem. Yugi cuma tersenyum kecil. Atem emang paling jago masak. Karena kalo lagi nggak ada kerjaan, hobinya nonton acara masak-masak di tivi, atau baca-baca buku resep. Biasanya ia dipinjemin atau dibeliin sama Seto. Jadi pengetahuan memasaknya luas banget.

Habis makan malem, Yugi langsung kekamarnya. Dia tidur-tiduran sebentar. Liatin langit-langit. Ia terus kepikiran soal sekolahnya dan Jounouchi. Di tengah-tengah lamunannya, tiba-tiba handphonenya bunyi.  
Yugi jadi sebel setengah mati karena kaget. "Paling-paling Anzu..." gerutunya. Soalnya tu cewek biasanya suka nelpon buat nanyain hal-hal ga' penting. Kayak nanyain udah makan ato belon, besok kalo ke sekolah bagusnya dia pake kaos kaki warna apa, trus ngasih pesen ke Yugi supaya jangan lupa ngerjain pe-er... . Tapi begitu ia melihat layar handphonenya.  
"Seto...? Tumben amat... Halo?" Yugi langsung mengangkatnya.  
"Halo, Yugi..." sapa Seto.

"Ada apaan? Tumben nggak nelpon ke handphone Atem"  
"Ng... aku mau nanya soal Atem sama kamu"  
Yugi jadi heran. Kok nggak nanya langsung ke orangnya? Seto udah bisa nebak kalo Yugi mikir gitu, makanya dia langsung ke pokok masalah.

"Sebenernya, akhir-akhir ini aku ngerasa Atem lagi nyembunyiin sesuatu... kayaknya berhubungan sama keluarga kalian... bukannya aku mau ikut campur... tapi... ada apa sih...?" suara Seto terdengar khawatir. Yugi langsung tahu apa yang disembunyiin Atem dari pacarnya.

"Ng... nggak ada apa-ap"  
"Yug, kamu yang minta supaya aku jadi pacar yang baik buat Atem... kamu pernah ngancem aku kalo aku buat Atem nangis kamu bakal bunuh aku... kamu yang minta supaya aku menjaga Atem luar-dalam... Jangan jawab 'nggak ada apa-apa' deh... Aku sendiri juga sedih kalo sampai nggak tahu penderitaannya'kan? Kalo aku nanya dia, dia juga bakal jawab 'nggak ada apa-apa'... Serius, Yug... ada apa?" potong Seto panjang. Suaranya terdengar emosi dan serius. Dia bersungguh-sungguh.

Seto sayang banget sama Atem. Waktu mereka jadian, Yugi sempet nggak terima, tapi dengan usaha dan keseriusan Seto, akhirnya Yugi dapat menerima kenyataan juga. Tapi itu juga lama banget. Sekarang Yugi jadi nyadar kalo Seto bener-bener pacar yang baik buat Atem. Yugi terdiam agak lama, tapi akhirnya dia nyeritain semuanya ke Seto.

"Tapi aku nggak butuh duit-mu. Ini masalah keluarga gue, jadi lu nggak perlu ikut campur, oke?" Yugi kasih peringatan ke Seto.  
Meski Atem nggak bilang, tapi Yugi tahu, kalo Atem nggak pernah nyeritain ke Seto, karena dia nggak mau Seto menganggap bahwa mereka jadian karena kekayaan Seto. Atem juga bener-bener sayang sama Seto.

"Trus, lu jangan bilang-bilang kalo gue yang cerita semua ini ke lu... sip? Met' malem..." Yugi langsung memutus hubungan. Sedangkan diujung yang satu lagi, Seto cuma terdiam. Dia jadi bingung harus ngapain. Kalo Yugi sampe ngomong gitu, dia nggak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Yugi kembali tidur-tiduran. Dia jadi keinget kata-kata Anzu.  
_'Ntar Jii-chan jadi susah'_  
Meski tu cewek rese'nya bukan main, bawel dan ember banget... tapi kadang-kadang dia bisa bijak juga, pikir Yugi dalem hati. Kalo keras-keras, ntar yang bersangkutan denger, dong... (nggak mungkin, ya?) Tapi dia masih bisa bersyukur. Dia nggak sesusah Jou. Dia jadi kepikiran Jou lagi. Padahal begitu Shizuka tinggal bareng sama Jou dan bokapnya, ngontrak rumah, bokap mereka punya pekerjaan buka toko roti sendiri... Yugi pikir semuanya udah baik-baik aja. Ternyata...

Karena hari itu banyak pikiran, Yugi jadi capek dan ngantuk banget. Akhirnya dia ketiduran juga.

------

Ditempat Jou, Jou dan bokapnya lagi diskusi. Serius banget. Shizuka udah bobo' dikamarnya yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Jou.  
"Otou-san udah tahu masalah sekolahmu... mereka udah berkali-kali nelepon... kamu nggak usah khawatir... Otou-san besok keliling jualin roti kita, oke?" Bokap Jou tersenyum buat nyemangatin anaknya. Jou cuma tersenyum kecil.  
Bokapnya udah jarang minum-minum aja udah buat Jou seneng banget. Jou nggak pernah mau keluarganya kayak dulu lagi.  
"Otou-san... kalo aku berhenti"  
"Nggak boleh berhenti sekolah! Kan' sayang pendidikanmu... Otou-san dapet laporan dari sekolahmu juga... Katanya nilaimu naik dan kamu juga berbakat...! Tenang aja, semua pasti ada jalan keluarnya... Otou-san akan berjuang...! Almarhum ibumu pasti bangga liat kamu yang sekarang..." Meski sang bapak menunjukkan senyum dan semangatnya yang tinggi, Jou tetep aja merasa sedih. Malem itu dia jadi nggak bisa tidur.

**Di fic-ku, ibu Jou dan Shizuka sudah lama meninggal ketika mereka masih kecil sekali, yang mengasuh Shizuka adalah adik dari ibunya (tantenya).  
Kali ini fic-nya serius banget, yah? Tenang... chapter selanjutnya ada humor, kok...**


	4. Solve the Problem

**Solve the Problem**

Besok paginya, Yugi kembali bertemu teman-temannya di sekolah seperti biasanya. Tapi kali ini suasananya agak beda. Jadi agak-agak mendung. Kayaknya emang mau ujan... Nggak deh... maksudnya suasana mereka jadi agak-agak suram gitu...

"Pagi, guys..."  
"Pagi..."  
Yugi nyapa temen-temennya dengan lesu, mereka membalasnya dengan lesu juga. Apalagi ngeliat Jou yang termenung sedih di mejanya.  
Tapi tak lama kemudian, Seto masuk kelas dengan terburu-buru. Sampe-sampe nyaris nabrak Otogi yang lagi ngecengin cewek yang lewat didepan kelasnya.

"Jou! Ada kabar baik, nih"  
Jounouchi tentu aja kaget tiba-tiba didatengin Seto kayak gitu. "Ada apaan?" tanyanya ikut-ikutan panik, abis Seto kayak orang abis dikejar anjing sih... Mendingan kalo anjingnya Honda, si Blenki itu. Lagian, anjing kerjanya bobo' mulu.  
"Minggu depan' kan ujian, kalo nilaimu diatas 8 buat ujian kenaikan kelas, kamu bisa dapet beasiswa buat kelas 3 nanti...! Tapi kamu harus lapor dulu ke guru pembimbingnya... Ikut, ya"  
Yugi, Anzu, Honda, Ryo, Otogi, sama Jou sendiri jadi kaget. Tapi mereka ndukung Jou.  
"Wah, bagus tuh"  
"Iya, Jou... ikut aja"  
"Kesempatan, bo...!" bujuk temen-temennya. "Nilaimu'kan juga nggak sejelek dulu...! Ikutan, ya"  
Jounouchi yang tadinya kebingungan dan bimbang, jadi semangat begitu inget masalah keuangan keluarganya. "Iya, deh! Aku coba"  
"Gitu, dong! Cepetan lapor ke sensei!" Seto langsung narik tangan Jou.  
"Yu-chan, dikau nggak ikutan?" tanya Anzu. "Nggak, otak-ku cuma kesisa kapasitas 1 Mega buat ngapalin pelajaran..." bangga Yugi dan langsung disorakin temen-temennya.

"Betewe, Seto kok jadi baek banget sama Jou...?" tanya Yugi, ia jadi keinget padahal dulu mereka kayak anjing dan kucing. Jou anjingnya, suka nggonggong, Seto suka ngloyor pergi dengan cueknya kayak kucing. Tapi sekarang, kalo mau hang out atau jalan-jalan, Jou pesti nggak pernah absen ngajakin Seto. Seto juga nggak pernah keberatan nraktir Jou.

"Yu-chan nggak tau' ya? Khan sejak Atem-chan tinggal sama Yu-chan dan Jii-chan, dikau jadi selalu sibuk ngurusih kebutuhan hidup keluarga kalian dengan part time... Jadi jarang banget bisa kumpul-kumpul sama kita... Jou jadi kesepian gitu... trus sejak Seto jadian sama Atem, mereka jadi deket... Jou'kan yang ngebantuin Seto jadian sama Atem, inget' kan? Ring a bell?" jelas Anzu panjang lebar, sampe-sampe Ryo dan Honda udah mau ketiduran. Yugi jadi inget. Jou dan Seto akhirnya nyadar kalo dua-duanya punya kesamaan. Sama-sama anak sulung, sama-sama punya adek yang udah SMP kelas 1, sama-sama harus kerja demi keluarganya... Sejak itu, Seto mulai nyadar kalo dia juga pingin hidup dan bergaul layaknya anak seumurannya. Tentu aja Noa dan Mokuba mendukung kakaknya 200 persen! Makanya kalo Seto lagi jalan sama temen-temennya, Noa atau Mokuba-lah yang ngawasin dengan bantuan Isono. Biar sekalian mereka berdua belajar bisnis, ya ga?

------

Setelah balik dari kantor guru, wajah Jou terlihat bersinar-sinar.  
"Lega banget... makasih atas info-nya ya... Seto...? Kenapa lu?" tanya Jou. Padahal tadi dia kelihatan semangat banget. Tapi sekarang malah berubah drastis jadi murung.  
"Jou, aku bisa ngomong rahasia sama kamu nggak...?" Jou ngangguk.  
"Jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya...? Apalagi si kembar Mutou..." Jou jadi bingung, kok nyimpen rahasia dari Yugi dan Atem (yang pacarnya sendiri).  
Seto langsung nyeret Jou ke kantin. Mumpung masih 10 menit lagi baru masuk kelas.

Di kantin Seto nraktir Jou sambil curhat tentang pembicaraannya dengan Yugi semalem. Jou nggak nyangka, ternyata Yugi juga ada masalah keuangan.  
"... tapi mereka nolak kalo aku bantu... Aku ngerti perasaan mereka... tapi..." tampang Seto jadi nelangsa. Jou jadi mikir. Dia ngerti kalo Seto mau bantu, tapi dia juga ngerti perasaan si kembar. Soalnya posisinya dengan mereka sama. Bel masuk udah kedengeran, tapi Seto sama sekali nggak beranjak dari kursi kantin. Jou terdiam sebentar. "Ntar kubantuin cari jalan keluar deh... udah masuk kelas tuh... tenang aja... ntar kubantu, janji." hiburnya. Seto tersenyum kecil. Dia jadi agak lega.

Pelajaran dimulai, semua murid duduk kalem ndengerin guru mereka (kebanyakan sih bengong, nggak ndengerin... kecuali yang rajin, kayak Seto). Hari itu (tumben banget!) Yugi nggak tidur... dia kepikiran terus sama kata-kata Atem. Penghasilan buat keluarganya ga' cukup. Lama-lama kepikiran juga buat ikut ujian beasiswa. Tapi... dari seluruh pelajaran yang diberikan disekolah... yang Yugi bisa kuasai cuma olah raga (ini karena dia suka pecicilan), sejarah (Mesir, terutama), dan seni (soalnya dia bisa berkreasi sebebas mungkin). Mana bisa ikut ujian kalo nilai Matematika, Biologi, dan Fisika-nya jeblok abissss...! Sedangkan Jounouchi yang dulu nilainya sama parahnya kayak Yugi, udah berubah. Dia sering bantu toko bokapnya sambil belajar. Dia kedorong karena perjanjiannya dengan bokapnya itu.

------

Setelah beberapa jam pelajaran, terdengar juga suara yang paling merdu bagi kuping para murid... bel istirahat siang pertama.  
Belum selesai sang guru bertanya pada para muridnya.  
"Ada pertanya ..."  
"SIANG, PAAAAAAAAAK"  
Dengan teganya, para murid yang kelaparan itu langsung berhamburan keluar buat jajan atawa makan siang, meninggalkan gurunya dengan beringas. Dan seperti biasa... Yugi and the gank makan siang di halaman sambil gelar tiker. Tikernya mereka titip ama penjaga sekolah, kalau mau ngambil, mereka ambil di loker penyimpanan di gudang. Jou'sih udah sering keluar masuk situ.

Yugi dengan semangat membuka kotak bekal makan siangnya. Atem bilang dia masak masakan yang pernah ada di film kartun.

"Kartun apaan sih?" tanya Seto penasaran.  
"Itu' lho... kartun Walt Disney **(1)**, yang ada tikusnya..." jawab Yugi bangga.  
"Tikus? Mickey Mouse...?" tanya Honda balik.  
"Bukan, bukan 'Miki Mosss'..." jawab Yugi dengan bahasa inggrisnya yang super ngaco. Maklum aja, nilai bahasa Inggrisnya dia jeblok banget. Sampe-sampe guru bahasa Inggrisnya suka gemes gambarin muka orang di dalem lingkaran gede yang menghias kertas ulangan Yugi.  
"Bukan 'Miki Mosss', Yu-chan... 'M-i-c-k-e-y-M-o-u-s-e...' bacanya 'Mikkhi... Mauuusssss...'" Anzu mbetulin bahasa inggris Yugi sampe mulutnya monyong ke depan.  
"Huss...! Iya! Tau' ah! Bawel!" Yugi jadi serem liat bibirnya Anzu jadi monyong gitu. "Kalo bukan, apaan dong...?" Anzu jadi sewot di'huss-in' sama Yugi. Emangnya dia ayam?  
"Itu... Ratatuwiiii!!!"  
"RATATOUILLE...!!!" Akhirnya yang lain ikut menyahut dan mengoreksi ejaan Yugi yang bener-bener parah.  
"Halah! Kan' bacanya sama! Enak banget, lho!" Yugi muji keahlian memasak Atem. "Nyoba' dong..." Seto mencomot bekal Yugi setelah minta ijin sama pemiliknya (padahal belum dibolehin).  
"Mhm! Enak banget!!!!" Abis Seto ngomong gitu, yang lain langsung rame nyomotin makanannya Yugi. Kontan Yugi langsung bawa kabur makanannya sambil ngelilingin tiker dikejar Ryo, Honda sama Otogi.  
Jou, Seto, dan Anzu udah asyik sama bekal mereka masing-masing. "Gini aja! Kalian duel pake' deck masing-masing! Yang menang, gue bagi ...!!!"  
Akhirnya Ryo, Honda, dan Otogi langsung ngadain Battle Royal bertiga pake deck mereka. Sedangkan Yugi cepet-cepet ngabisin makanannya, takut direbut ama tiga orang yang sekarang lagi heboh duel. Apalagi Ryo, meski tu anak keliatannya kalem, tapi sebenernya perutnya itu bisa diisi dinosaurus dua biji.

"Eh... tadi Anzu ulangan-nya dapet 8 lho...! Makan-makan, nih... Syukuran, dong...!"  
ujar Jounouchi. Yang lain berhenti duel (soalnya bekal Yugi udah abis dilahap sama dia sendiri) dan duduk berkumpul sambil ketawa-ketawa lagi.  
"Aku' sih tadi udah 'syukuran'...!" bangga Yugi. Yang lain jadi penasaran, padahal Fisika-nya Yugi'kan parah banget.  
"Emang kamu dapet berapa?"  
"Tiga...!" jawab Yugi cuek.  
"Lho? kok 'syukuran'...?" tanya Seto lagi.  
"Tadi aku ketemu sensei, terus dia bilang 'syukur!'"**(2) **jawab Yugi lagi. Yang lain jadi bete ngedenger 'syukuran'nya Yugi.

**(1) I loooooove Walt Disney!!! XD**

**(2) Aku suka baca novel 'Lupus' (yang lama). Ini salah satu dialog Boim, Gusur, dan Nyit-Nyit kesukaanku XD Kocak banget! Mungkin tokoh 'Anzu' disini jadi mirip 'Fifi Alone' dan Yugi mirip sama 'Lupus' dikit :p**


	5. Brain Storming

**Brain Storming**

Pulang sekolah, Yugi jalan sendirian. Soalnya yang lain pada ada acara sendiri-sendiri. Jadinya mereka udah pada pisah sejak dari gerbang sekolah.  
Masalah Jou udah 'lumayan' beres. Sekarang tinggal masalah dirinya sendiri. Yugi sama sekali nggak mau cerita ke temen-temennya. Yang baru tahu masalah Yugi cuma Seto (dan Jounouchi, tanpa sepengetahuan Yugi).  
Kepala Yugi semakin pusing. Ngarep-ngarep ada ilham, kek... rejeki, kek... bintang jatoh, kek (padahal masih sore juga...) ... durian jatoh, kek (Eh, jangan ding... ntar sakit kalo kena...lagian di Jepang emang ada durian ya?) ... biar Yugi bisa mecahin masalahnya. Dikepalanya bener-bener udah kayak kena badai. Akhirnya dia mutusin buat nyari part time lagi di majalah atau di toko-toko kalo pas jalan-jalan. Siapa tau ketemu.

Sampe dirumah, dia disambut Jii-chan yang lagi mainan sama Ako.  
"Ih, si Jii-chan... udah tua kok mainan kucing...? Asma ntar, lho"  
"Ih, si Yugi kok bau-nya kayak kucing... sana mandi dulu..." balas Jii-chan ngeledek Yugi yang emang bau keringet, Ako aja masih lebih wangi, soalnya Atem rajin mandiin tu kucing. Yugi jadi bete di-kick sama Jii-chan.  
"Hehe... 1-0..." bangga Jii-chan. Yugi mlengos aja. Tapi Yugi lega juga liat Jii-chan bisa santai kayak gitu. Akhirnya Yugi masuk kekamarnya, ambil handuk dan langsung mandi. Abis mandi, dia kekamarnya lagi, baca-baca majalah, nyari part time.

"Yugi... baca majalahnya ntar aja... kerjain PR dulu sana..." ujar Jii-chan yang lewat di depan kamarnya. "Iya, deh... eh Jii-chan... betewe... Atem mana...?" tanya Yugi.  
"Ooh... Tadi diajak jalan sama Seto..." jawab Jiichan.  
"Yee... Pantes, tadi Seto ikut-ikutan pulang cepet kayak yang lain..."  
"Eh, Yug..."  
"Apa?"  
"'Betewe' itu apaan, sih?"  
Yugi jadi geli, Jii-chan nanya bahasa gaul ke Yugi. Ternyata tadi dia nggak ngerti.

------

Di taman kota Domino, Seto jalan berdua sama Atem.  
"Atem... sebenarnya... Yugi udah cerita tentang kesulitan keluarga kalian..." Atem jadi kaget. "Yu... Yugi? Dia... dia cerita semuanya?" Atem jadi pucat dan gugup. Seto cuma bisa ngangguk. Atem jadi nggak enak hati sama Seto. Dia takut Seto marah, soalnya nyembunyiin rahasia dari dia. Tapi dia juga nggak mau nyusahin Seto. Atem cuma nunduk, nggak berani liat mata Seto.  
"Kok kamu nggak bilang ke-aku...?" tanya Seto. Atem cuma diem aja. Seto menghela napas.  
"Yugi bilang apa aja...?" tanya Atem tiba-tiba. Akhirnya Seto cerita semuanya, termasuk peringatan Yugi supaya nggak bilang ke yang lain. Atem cuma terdiam denger cerita Seto.

"Aku nggak ingin kamu punya prasangka kalo kita jadian karena aku..."  
"...suka sama aku karena uangku?" Seto ngelanjutin kata-kata Atem dan membuat cewek itu terkejut. Atem ngangguk. Seto tersenyum kecil, tebakannya bener.

"Atem... aku ngerti... tapi aku ingin banget bantu kalian... Nggak apa-apa'kan?" bujuk Seto sambil megang tangan Atem.  
Atem masih diem aja. Dia kayak lagi berpikir. Akhirnya...

"Gini aja... tolong biarin Atem dan Yugi berusaha semaksimal mungkin dulu... baru, kalau kita udah bener-bener nggak mampu, kita baru minta tolong Seto... Gimana?" Seto jadi kaget denger keputusan Atem. Tapi muka Atem serius banget, Seto jadi nggak bisa apa-apa. "Lalu... tolong jangan bilang-bilang ke Jii-chan dan yang lain... ya?"  
Seto yang masih terdiam, akhirnya ngangguk juga. Tapi dia juga masih agak ragu-ragu.

------

"Baru deting, luh?" tanya Yugi yang lagi baca-baca majalah diruang tamu, pada Atem yang baru masuk ke ruang tengah.  
Atem jadi terdiam melihat Yugi. Kepikiran lagi sama pembicaraannya dengan Seto tadi.

"Ng... iya... hehehe..." bohong Atem. Cewek manis itu nggak mau buat suasana jadi tambah nggak enak. Dia takut Yugi bakal marah ke Seto atau ke adeknya karena masalah keuangan itu jadi semakin membesar.

"Yug... Atem... boleh kerja part time kaya' Yugi nggak...?" tanya Atem pelan sambil duduk disebelah abangnya yang masih nyari-nyari part time di majalah. Tentu aja Yugi kaget. Langsung melotot ke Atem yang cuma terdiam.

"Pa... Part time...? Emm... Atem..." Yugi duduk menghadap Atem, sekarang mukanya jadi serius juga khawatir. "Bukannya aku nggak bolehin... tapi... Atem'kan belum hapal daerah kota... Apalagi daerah luar distrik Domino... kayak Shibuya, Bukuro... Di daerah sini, yang ada part timenya cuma dikit... Lagian... aku nggak mau kamu kenapa-kenapa..." Yugi merangkul bahu Atem yang jadi tambah sedih mukanya.  
Tapi Atem ngerti, Yugi khawatir sama dia, yang adek ceweknya. Atem cuma menghela napas panjang. Yugi mencoba menghiburnya dengan mengusap kepala Atem.  
"Atem bantuin kita dirumah aja udah nolong banget... masalah nyari duit biar serahkan sama abangmu yang super keren ini aja, oke???" Atem tersenyum mendengar kata-kata Yugi. Akhirnya ia berjalan kedapur buat nyiapin makan malem.

Akhirnya Yugi, Atem, dan Jii-chan duduk ngelilingin meja makan buat makan malem. Ako duduk dideket kakinya Atem sambil makan makanan dari piringnya dengan kalem.  
"Waaah, kita beruntung, ya... sejak Atem tinggal bareng, kita jadi bisa makan-makanan enak..." puji Jii-chan sambil makan lauk sayurnya. Yugi malah lagi asyik nggrogoti duri ikannya. Nggak mau kalah dari Ako yang makan ikannya bersih banget. Dasar aneh, masak tanding ama kucing... ya jelas aja, yang menang... Yugi. Doi rakus banget, gara-gara banyak pikiran jadi kelaperan. Atem cuma geleng-geleng kepala liat ulah Yugi yang ngebanggain dirinya.

"Tuuu... bersih'kan... Gue gitu..." Yugi ngasih tunjuk duri ikannya yang bujubuneng bersih banget ke Ako. Tapi ya, namanya juga kucing, langsung aja tu duri di sambet, Ako kira durinya buat dia. Yugi ngamuk-ngamuk ama kucing.  
"Yugi, udah, ah... kan' tinggal duri aja... masak mau dimakan juga? Mau ikut-ikutan Ako?"  
Yugi cemberut dikatain kayak Ako sama Atem... Lagian, duri aja dibanggain.

Abis makan malem, Yugi balik ke kamar. Ngerjain PR, sambil ngemil cake. Sebenernya banyakan makanannya dari pada pelajarannya yang masuk ke otak Yugi. Malah udah 30 menit, baru satu soal selese (salah pulak!), padahal cakenya udah abis 15 menit yang lalu.

Karena masih merasa ingin ngemil, Yugi balik ke dapur, ngedapetin Atem lagi buat susu buat Jii-chan. Ako dikasih dikit sama Atem. "Meooong..."

"Atem, cakenya masih ada nggak? Mau lagi dong..." bujuk Yugi.  
Atem motong kue yang ada dimeja makan buat Yugi. Kue-nya sebenernya sederhana banget, gak ada hiasan apa-apa. Tapi Yugi suka dan emang rasanya enak banget.

"Enak, lho... dibeliin Si Kaiba ya?" tanya Yugi sambil makan kuenya.  
"Nggak, aku bikin sendiri..." jawab Atem. Yugi kaget juga, nggak nyangka kalo Atem bisa bikin kue. "He? Jadi kue buat cemilan selama ini kamu sendiri yang buat?" tanya Yugi sambil terus makan. Atem ngangguk sambil nggendong Ako. "Meooong...".

Malemnya, Yugi tidur-tiduran di kamar sambil terus baca majalah. Setelah ketemu iklan kerja part time, doi langsung nelepon ke alamat yang ada diiklan tersebut. Abis itu langsung bobo'. Padahal PRnya belon selese.

**Next! Banyak Yugi en Anzu-nya! Sabar, ya...:) Well R&R, please...:)**


	6. The Bright Side

**The Bright Side**

Paginya Yugi berangkat sekolah gasik banget. Temen-temennya jadi pada heran, tapi langsung cuek lagi setelah mendengar alasan Yugi.

"Eh, An... pinjem PR dong... belon ngerjain neeeh..." rajuk Yugi ke Anzu yang lagi nyisir rambut sambil ngaca pake kaca saku-nya. "Ih, Yu-chan... jadi dikau sengaja dateng _so early_ supaya bisa ngerjain _your homework_...? Bagaimana generasi muda mau maju kalau _begindang_...?" celoteh Anzu pake bahasa gado-gado-nya. Tapi akhirnya tu cewek ngasih PRnya juga.

"Yeee... semalem gue sibuk nyari part time... mana sempet ngerjain hal-hal sepele kayak gini...?" Yugi mulai nyalin PRnya Anzu.

"So... akhirnya _you_ mau part time dimana...?" tanya Anzu lagi.

"Ada club namanya 'Harem Groove', dia butuh pelayan cowok yang ganteng kayak gue..." lanjut Yugi sambil terus nyalin. Doi udah biasa ngerjain (nyalin) PR sambil ngobrol. Apalagi yang PRnya biasa dipinjem punya Anzu. Sambil ndengerin celoteh Anzu, sambil nyalin PR.

"Kapan_you_ mulai kerja?"

"Ntar, pulang sekolah, mau ikut? Disana ada DDR machine loh... Lu'kan suka pejingkrakan kayak ayam triping..."

"_Oh, really_...? Kalo gitu eike ikut,... eh, apa maksudnya ayam triping?" Anzu memicingkan matanya ke Yugi.

"Dah, selese! Tengkyu yak!"

"'_Thank You_...'! Bukan 'Tengkyu', Yu-chan...!"

"Wateper lah..." Yugi langsung duduk dikursinya, ngluarin deck-nya buat main.

Selama pelajaran, Yugi berusaha menahan lapar soalnya tadi pagi doi lupa sarapan. Buru-buru ke sekolah buat ngerjain PR. Doi harus sabar 2 jam lagi buat nunggu istirahat pertama. Seto yang duduk disebelah kanan Yugi cuma geleng-geleng kepala ngeliat temennya udah kayak monyet kering ditengah-tengah gurun Gobi.

Pas bel istirahat bunyi, Yugi langsung ngerogoh-rogoh tasnya.

"Jangkrik! Gue lupa bawa bekal!"

Begitu ia membuka dompet dari kantong celananya.

"Gila! Duit juga gak cukup buat jajan!"

Sial banget hari ini buat Yugi. Akhirnya jam istirahat dia juga harus nahan laper. Yugi berjalan terhuyung keluar kelas. Di pintu kelas dia ngliat Anzu yang baru dateng dari kamar mandi.

"An... gue laper banget... lu bawa duit ga? Ato apa, kek... yang bisa ditelen...?" suara Yugi kedengeran memelas banget.

"Aduh, Yu-chan... maap! Ga' bawa... Eike juga lagi kere... jadi gak punya duit...!" Anzu jadi kesian ngeliat Yugi yang lemes banget. Anzu udah sarapan tadi, jadi dia masih kuat. Sedangkan Yugi mulai terhuyung dan akhirnya tubuhnya terjatuh kelantai didepan ruang kelas. Kontan banyak yang ngeliat.

"Yu-chan! OMG!"

"Lapeeeeeerrr... tolong... nggak kuat ni..." Yugi terkapar dilantai.

"Wah... Dunia Ramen..."

"Tidaaaak! Yu-chan! Jangan ke sana! Itu akhirat...!"

Orang-orang yang melihat kedua makhluk itu langsung ngerti kalo keduanya lagi bokek dan kelaparan. Soalnya event kayak gini cuma kejadian kalo dua-duanya lagi sama-sama kere.

"Kutraktir...?"

Yugi langsung sadar dari situasi sekaratnya setelah mendengar kata-kata mutiara yang terdengar indah ditelinganya yang langsung menegak.

"AYO! CABUT KE KANTIN!!!!" Seto cuma pasrah aja. Abis nawarin nraktir, langsung diseret ke kantin. Anzu ngikutin dari belakang sambil berlari dengan centilnya (maksudnya mau ngikutin adegan di tivi, tapi kurang meyakinkan).

"Yu-chaaan!_Wait for meeeee_...!"

------

Dikantin, Yugi makan mie dengan lahapnya. Kayak orang yang belum makan selama seminggu. Anzu juga jadi ikut-ikutan ditraktir Seto.

Seto nginyem liat dua makhluk didepannya makan dengan berangasan.

"Ternyata ada juga, ya... makhluk yang lebih merana dari pada panda yang mau punah..." sindirnya. Tapi dua makhluk itu tetep makan dengan cueknya. Masih untung disamain sama panda, bukan Orangutan...

"Enaaaaaak!!! Makasih, ya Seto!!!" Yugi dan Anzu jadi keliatan lebih bersemangat setelah makan. Seto cuma tersenyum pasrah.

_'Kok bisa, ya Atem punya abang kayak gini...?'_ pikirnya dalam hati.

Pas mereka selesai makan. Tiba-tiba Jou dateng nyamperin mereka di meja kantin.

"Yug! Tadi aku ketemu Atem di gerbang depan..."

Seto langsung bangkit begitu mendengar nama pacarnya disebut.

"Apa? Sekarang mana? Kok kamu nggak panggil aku, sih?"

"Hus... jangan napsu, ah... dia cuma bawain ini buat Yugi, katanya ketinggalan..." tangan Jou memegang kotak bekal Yugi.

"Waaaiii!!! Tengkyu!!! Kalo gitu aku makan lagi!!!" Sambut Yugi dengan tangan terbuka menyambut kotak bekalnya.

"Buset, kamu jadi kayak Ryo deh..." ledek Seto.

Begitu Yugi membuka bekalnya, ternyata isinya kue-kue buatan Atem semalem, beserta sebuah note.

_-_

_'Yugi, maaf, aku nggak sempet buat nasi dan lauk. Abis tadi kamu berangkatnya cepet banget. Semoga suka, ya'_

_Atem_

-

"Waaaaaw..." Jounouchi terlihat kagum.

"Hehehe... ini baru luarnya... coba deh, kuenya enak loh..." bangga Yugi memperlihatkan kue buatan Atem. Kali ini kue-nya dia hias jadi bagus banget.

"Bukan... bukan kuenya... tapi tulisannya lebih rapih dari tulisanmu..." ledek Jounouchi. Yugi langsung ngambek sambil meluk bekalnya.

"Becanda kok... bagi dong..." nyengir Jou.

"Atem udah bisa nulis huruf katakana sama hiragana yah?" Anzu merhatiin note tulisan Atem yang (emang) lebih bagus dari tulisan Yugi.

"Iya, kanji-nya masih setengah-setengah... tapi dia cepet ngertinya..." jawab Seto.

"Siapa dulu dong sensei-nya..." lirik Jou ke Seto. Seto jadi tersapu-sapu, eh... tersipu-sipu.

Awalnya Atem cuma bisa baca tulis huruf hierogliph (bayangin aja! 0o). Tadinya Yugi mau ngajarin baca tulis Jepang. Tapi akhirnya dia malah males ngajar. Lebih sering ngajak Atem maen game. Tentu aja adeknya jadi kesel sama dia. Atem jadi sering belajar sendiri, tapi karena nggak ter-arah, dia jadi kebingungan sendiri. Untung ketemu Seto Kaiba. Dan untungnya lagi doi mau ngajarin ex-rivalnya itu. Dan sejak itulah... perasaan-perasaan cinta antar guru dan murid timbul... (ciyeh!)

"Mmmm! Enak banget! _Very delicious_!" puji Anzu, kayak di acara-acara kuliner gitu.

"Iya! Ma'nyusss...!" tambah Yugi.

Jou dan Seto juga kagum sama rasa kue itu. Jou sambil ngira-ngira, kira-kira bahan kuenya apa aja. Maklum, doi'kan juga buka toko roti dirumahnya.

Akhirnya, selama jam pelajaran selanjutnya, Yugi jadi seger, jadi kayak monyet yang dapet rejeki pisang 5 sisir. Soalnya jadi tambah pecicilan, kayak suka ngegangguin Anzu yang duduk didepannya. Dilemparin kertaslah, dikitikinlah... malah sempet-sempetnya dia bisik-bisik teka-teki.

"Pssst, An! Tebak, yo... hewan apa yang kalo dari depan kayak kodok, dari kiri kayak kucing, dari kanan kayak anjing, dari atas kayak burung...?"

"Yu-chan! Diem, ah! Berisik amat!" bisik Anzu mendesis, nggak kalah sama ular.

"Sssh, jangan keras-keras kalo nebak... tau jawabannya nggak?" Anzu cuek aja, merhatiin guru yang didepan lagi ngejelasin.

"Jawabannya kodok kelindes truk... Nggak tau'kan?" bangga Yugi karena jawabannya gak bisa ditebak Anzu. Anzu cuma bisa nyembunyiin senyumnya, berusaha menahan tawa ngedenger jawaban teka-teki Yugi.


	7. Dance Revolution

**Dance Revolution**

Pulang sekolah, Yugi langsung buruan cabut dari kelas, lari-lari ngeduluin guru yang baru keluar dari kelasnya.

"Mutou! Jangan lari-lari dikoridor! Nanti jatuh!"

"Tenang, pak! Kalau jatuh, paling saya benjol...!" sahut Yugi. Gurunya jadi kecele.

"Iiiiiih! Yu-chan! Dibilangin _wait for meeee_...! Ngerti bahasa Inggris nggak, sih?" Omel Anzu sambil lari-lari juga ngikutin Yugi yang udah melesat cepet banget sampe ngilang diantara kerumunan anak-anak yang juga baru pada keluar kelas. Guru mereka cuma bisa menghela napas panjang ngeliat murid-muridnya maen lari-lari kayak anak play group dan nggak peduli sama nasehatnya.

Sampe di halte bus, dua-duanya masih juga lari-larian, kali ini ngejarin bus yang nyaris ninggalin mereka.

"Pak! Pak! Ntar, tungguin, pak! Plissss!!!" Yugi sama Anzu langsung buru-buru masuk, begitu busnya berhenti dan bukain pintu.

Sopirnya yang gak tega ninggalin mereka berdua yang udah rela lari-lari dari jauh, cuma geleng-geleng ngeliat dua anak itu ngos-ngosan di dalem bus.

"Waduh... pak... makasih banget... udah mau... berhenti..." Yugi sampe nepuk-nepuk bahu supirnya. Bapak itu cuma cengar-cengir aja.

"Wele... capek banget... emang tempatnya jauh, ya?" Anzu berusaha menenangkan napasnya sambil duduk disebelah Yugi.

"Kaga' cuma naik bus sekali, ntar dari halte jalan dikit, paling-paling 10 menit..." Anzu ngangguk-ngangguk. Akhirnya setelah 20 menit di bus, mereka sampai di tujuan. Yugi ngucapin makasih lagi ke sopirnya.

Mereka sampai di salah satu daerah daerah di distrik Domino yang ramai. Banyak rumah makan, toko-toko, tempat nongkrong, cafe...

Begitu ngeliat sebuah gedung 2 lantai berwarna hitam dan dihiasi lampu-lampu terang bertuliskan 'Harrem Groove', dua makhluk ini langsung melesat masuk kedalam tempat itu.

Di dalemnya ada beberapa orang lagi ngobrol sambil duduk-duduk nikmatin minum, ada yang lagi maen game di area game, beberapa pelayan ngelayanin orang-orang yang lagi minum di bar. Yugi langsung ngedeketin mas-mas yang lagi dideket meja kasir, Anzu langsung duduk di kursi dan kipas-kipas pake menu yang disediain dimeja (padahal ACnya udah dingin), maklum, hari ini dia gak bawa kipas, soalnya kipasnya rusak.

"Maap, mas... Kemaren saya janjian sama Pak Amemiya Ban... beliau ada nggak?" tanya Yugi.

"Oh, beliau lagi keluar sebentar... tunggu aja dulu..." jawab orang itu ramah. Yugi cuma ngangguk. "Kamu yang nelepon mau kerja disini kemaren, ya?" tanya orang itu lagi sopan. "Iya... ngomong-ngomong, shift sore ada yang kosong nggak, ya?" tanya Yugi lagi.

Anzu yang masih nungguin Yugi yang masih nanya-nanya soal kerja, tiba-tiba ngeliat DDR machine langsung tertarik sama mainan itu. Dia jadi ngedeketin area game.

"Wih... keren banget..." kagumnya.

Tiba-tiba ada 3 cowok ngedeketin dia.

"Cewek... sendirian aja, nih...? Main sama kita, yok..."

Anzu jadi bete dideketin cowok-cowok itu. Apa lagi diajakin main. Emang dikata anak kecil apa? Apa lagi cowok-cowok itu kayak maksa.

"Nggak, sori... gue sibuk..." Anzu langsung mlengos dari cowok-cowok itu. Tapi satu diantara mereka malah narik tangan Anzu. Kontan tu cewek makin kesel.

"Judes amat sih... temenin kita sebentar aja kok..." rayu cowok itu.

Anzu yang tambah dongkol langsung narik tangannya. "Apaan, sih? Kok maksa? Sana deh... cari cewek laen!".

"Galak amat... ngomong-ngomong kok masih pake seragam...? Baru pulang, ya? Sekolah dimana?" cowok itu malah semakin mendesak. Anzu jadi tambah pengen ninju muka orang itu. "Seragamnya kayak seragam SMU Domino..." Tadinya cowok itu udah mau narik tangan Anzu lagi, tapi tiba-tiba Yugi langsung narik Anzu kebelakangnya. Yugi maju ngehadepin cowok-cowok yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Mereka ngeremehin Yugi.

"Mau apa lo?"

"Lu jangan ganggu-ganggu cewek orang, napa?" tantang Yugi. Suaranya emang pelan, tapi nadanya dingin. Anzu yang tadinya dongkol, jadi berbunga-bunga dibelakang Yugi, gara-gara dibelain dan denger kata 'ceweknya' dari Yugi.

"Dasar pendek, lu nantangin?" cowok itu mendorong bahu Yugi pelan. Anzu jadi kesel banget. Tinggi Yugi sama Anzu sekarang sama persis, makanya Anzu juga jadi ngerasa diejek.

"Emangnya kenapa?" tantang Yugi.

"Mau berantem, nih...?" Anzu jadi khawatir begitu salah satu dari mereka ngomong gitu. Tapi cewek itu tambah kaget begitu Yugi ngomong...

"Berantem, mah kuno... nggak ada cara laen apa?"

"Bilang aja lu takut... dasar cebol..."

Salah satu dari mereka ngelirik DDR machine yang tadi diliat-liat Anzu.

"Gimana kalo kita ngadain Dance Battle aja? Lu bisa maen kaga?"

Anzu kaget banget. Seumur-umur dia belum pernah ngeliat Yugi bisa dance.

"Kalo gitu tanding sama aku aja!" giliran Anzu maju ngebelain Yugi. Cowok-cowok itu malah ketawa.

"Ya udah... gimana kalo pasangan...?" Yugi nerima tantangan itu. Anzu tambah panik. Tapi dia gak bisa apa-apa lagi, begitu Yugi buka seragam luarnya dan naroh dikursi (bagian dalem seragamnya pake baju lengan buntung item yang biasa dia pake di anime-nya). Yugi dan 2 orang diantara cowok-cowok itu udah naek DDR machine-nya, dia ngasih isyarat ke Anzu supaya cepet ikut naik. Anzu juga ikut melepas seragam luarnya, ia menggulung lengan kemeja putihnya sampai ke siku tangannya.

Akhirnya lagu mulai kedengeran.

Anzu yang emang udah dasarnya seneng dan bisa dance, kaget banget liat Yugi yang disampingnya nge-dance begitu lagu dan layar gamenya mulai nunjukkin start.

Apalagi begitu beat lagunya makin cepet, Yugi kayak udah biasa dance dengan speed yang cepet banget dan sama sekali nggak meleset dari nada-nadanya! Tangan dan kakinya bener-bener selaras sama musik dan gamenya. Bahkan, terkadang tangannya menggantikan kakinya buat nahan tubuh atau menginjak step floor. Tiap step, Yugi dan Anzu selalu dapet nilai. Cowok-cowok tadi kelabakan berusaha ngalahin Yugi dan Anzu.

Anzu makin semangat ngikutin Yugi yang bener-bener nikmatin DDR itu.

Nggak sadar, ternyata penonton makin banyak yang mengerumuni mereka untuk nonton dance-nya Yugi dan Anzu. Semua orang terkagum-kagum ngeliat pasangan yang lagi asik nge-dance, dan sama sekali nggak perhatiin kalo nilai mereka udah ngelebihin penantang mereka... dan nggak sadar, kalau Pak Amemiya Ban udah dateng dan juga ikutan terkagum-kagum menonton mereka berdua.

Begitu game dan lagunya selese, Yugi dan Anzu dapet tepuk tangan meriah banget. Mereka ampe kaget ngeliat kerumunan penonton, yang ternyata banyak yang masuk ke cafe itu karena ngedenger lagu dari game yang mereka mainin dan terkagum-kagum sama duet mereka berdua. Dua-duanya cuma bisa cengar-cengir dan langsung turun dari stage, ngambil seragam dan tasnya.

"Mau tanding sama aku nggak?"

"Giliranku dong...!"

"Aku juga...!"

Orang-orang jadi banyak yang pingin dance battle sama mereka juga.

"Anu... maap, sori... ehehe.. permisi..." Yugi sama Anzu berusaha keluar dari kerumunan itu. Begitu mereka sampe di pinggir meja bar, orang-orang tadi jadi pada ngerumunin game itu, mereka jadi tertarik buat dance.

Pelayan yang tadi ngobrol sama Yugi ngedeketin mereka berdua dan ngasih minum.

"Kalian hebat banget! Orang-orang jadi pada berdatangan kemari, nggak pernah tempat ini seramai ini sebelumnya...!" puji pelayan itu. Yugi dan Anzu cengar-cengir lagi.

"Ehehehehe... maap, jadi keasyikan maen... Anu... Pak Amemiya-nya... kapan datengnya ya...?" tanya Yugi setelah ngabisin minumnya. Anzu juga ikut-ikutan dehidrasi. Abis tadi lagunya mereka pilih yang durasinya panjang. Gerakannya juga yang paling susah. Anzu udah mau ngambil dompetnya buat ngebayar minuman, tapi dia lupa kalo lagi kere.

"Gawat, Yu-chan! You bawa duit kaga? Eike dompetnya kering banget...!"

"Ha? Kaga! Kan' tadi pagi gue mau minjem duit ke lu..."

Dua anak itu jadi panik nggak bisa bayar minuman. Tapi tiba-tiba ada bapak-bapak agak gemuk, berkumis, pake kaca mata item, pake kemeja bunga-bunga, pake topi pancing, celana pendek selutut, dan sepatu sneakers. Pokoknya funky abis, dah.

"Nggak apa-apa, saya traktir, kok..." senyum bapak itu ramah. Yugi sama Anzu jadi bengong, ada 'malaikat' funky yang mau nraktir mereka berdua. Bapak itu langsung duduk deket Yugi.

"Ma... makasih, pak... Bapak siapa, ya?" tanya Yugi sopan.

"Ini pak Amemiya Ban, orang yang kamu cari..." pelayan itu memperkenalkan bapak yang nraktir Yugi tadi.

"Oooh... bapak... Apa kabar, pak...?" sapa Yugi ramah sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Bapak itu membalas jabatan tangannya sambil ketawa.

"Panggil aja Ban-san...! Kamu Yugi yang mau part time disini, ya? Temenmu juga ikut?"

"Iya, pak... temen saya ini cuma ikut nemenin saya aja... soalnya dia demen main DDR, pak... makanya dia semangat begitu bilang ada DDR machine disini..." Yugi ngenalin Anzu yang duduk disampingnya.

"Kalian sering nge-dance, ya? Saya perhatiin tadi kalian jago banget..."

"Ah, enggak, Pak... cuma saya emang suka game apaaaa aja..."

"Game? Jangan-jangan... kamu Yugi Mutou, ya?" tanya Ban-san agak kaget.

"I...iya, Pak... Kok bapak tau...?"

"Wah! Pantes rasanya kok kayak pernah liat! Saya sering liat kamu di majalah... Julukanmu 'King of Game' kan?" Ban-san jadi tambah semangat ngobrol sama Yugi yang cengengesan ngedenger julukannya. Anzu nyikut dia supaya nggak lupa diri abis dipuji, soalnya kalo dipuji, Yugi bisa sampe terbang ... Ternyata Ban-san juga suka game.

Emang, Yugi jadi populer banget disekolahnya karena tiap turnamen Duel Monster dia selalu menang. Banyak banget yang berusaha tanding sama Yugi, tapi doi nggak pernah mau, soalnya sekarang dia sibuk banget ngurusin keluarganya, yang cuma Jii-chan dan Atem (plus kucing item, Ako-nya Atem). Paling-paling dia duel kecil-kecilan sama Atem buat santai. Hampir semua game dia kuasai, dari Duel Monster, game yang berhubungan sama kartu, olah raga (sepak bola, basket, roller blade... nah ini alasannya kenapa doi suka mapel OR), PS, teka-teki, gobak sodor, lompat tali, sampe petak umpet dia kuasai...! (Makanya jadi pecicilan gitu, ya...? Tapi jangan diajak maen Jelangkung... dia kaga' berani soalnya...)

Akhirnya, mereka asyik ngobrol sampe finalnya... Yugi dapet job disitu dengan jadwal kerja tiap Rabu ampe Sabtu, pulang sekolah sampe sore-an.


	8. Try to Help

Try to Help

**Try to Help**

Yugi dan Anzu pulang naek bus lagi dengan uang sisa mereka. Begitu Yugi sampe di rumahnya, dia ngeliat ada ibu-ibu tetangganya lagi ngobrol sama Atem didepan rumahnya.

"Arigato, Atem-chan... besok saya benar-benar minta tolong, ya..."

"Iya, Ami-san..."

Begitu ibu itu pulang, Yugi jadi penasaran sama obrolan mereka.

"Tadaima..."

"Yugi, okaeri..." sambut Atem.

"Ami-san minta tolong apa sih sama kamu?"

"Besok keluarga Ami-san ada acara di rumahnya, Atem diminta tolong masakkin sajian buat acara itu... jadi besok pagi Atem bantu-bantu dirumah Ami-san...".

Yugi dan Atem ngobrol sambil masuk rumah. Yugi nyeritain kejadian tadi waktu ngelamar part time job bareng Anzu sambil makan malem.

--

Di rumah para Kaiba, Seto lagi sibuk ngurusin pekerjaannya. Tapi...

"Ni-saaaan... Mokuba nakal, tuh! Masa dia nyomot jatah kue-ku!! Padahal itu kue buatan Atem-saaan...!" Noa mulai ngerengek dipinggang kakaknya.

"Alaaa... Noa tukang ngadu... Kalo berani sini lawan aku..." tantang Mokuba.

Noa mulai kesel ama ulah adek kembarnya (cuma beda 5 menit). **(1)**

Akhirnya terjadi gulat sengit antar saudara. Seto cuma menghela napas sambil tetep duduk di meja kerjanya, tangannya bersila diatas meja merhatiin kedua adeknya gebuk-gebukkan. Heran, udah kelas 1 SMP tapi ributnya kayak anak Te-Ka. Tambah lagi, sejak Mokuba masuk SMP, anak itu jadi bandel banget. Nggak kayak dulu, mau ndenger perintah abangnya. Sekarang... boro-boro... disuruh beresin kamar sama Seto, anak itu malah kabur, tau kemana...

"Hei, udah kalian berhenti... kepala-ku pusing, nih..." Seto cuma ngasih peringatan sambil tetep duduk. Kedua adeknya langsung berhenti gulat. Noa yang jadi khawatir sama abangnya langsung ngedeketin Seto dan nge-cek suhu Seto dengan memegang jidat Seto. Sedangkan Mokuba malah duduk di atas meja Seto.

"Ni-san sakit, ya?" tanya Noa pelan.

"Pusing kenapa? Kangen sama Atem, ya...? Kekekekek..." Mokuba mulai usil lagi. Seto nggeplak kepala tu bocah pake file laporan kerjaannya, tapi malah ditangkis pake penggaris sama Mokuba. "Weits! Ga' kena!"

Seto jadi kecele. "Ck...!"

"Betewe... 2 hari lagi ada meeting sama Perusahaan dari New York lho... udah mesen catering belon...?" Mokuba mengubah topik pembicaraan sambil main-main sama penggaris yang dia ambil dari meja Seto tadi.

"Belum... ntar kalian aja yang ngurus, ya..." Seto berdiri dari kursinya sambil beresin berkas-berkas kerjaannya.

"Oke... Mokuba tau tempat catering yang enak, nggak? Biasanya kamu yang apal sama tempat-tempat makan yang enak..." tanya Noa. "Besok, deh... aku nyari..." jawab Mokuba lagi.

Seto pergi kekamarnya. Dia langsung rebahan di tempat tidurnya yang super gede. Sebenernya dari tadi dia mikirin masalah Atem dan Yugi. Doi bener-bener pingin bantu. Tapi, dia dapet peringatan dari dua anak itu, mau gimana lagi... Tiba-tiba dari luar kamarnya kedengeran suara ribut Mokuba dan Noa lagi. Kali ini mereka lari-larian di lorong depan kamarnya.

"Hei, kalian berdua jangan ribut!! Udah malem, nih...!!" Seto berharap teriakannya kedengeran sama mereka. Soalnya biasanya nggak pernah digubris, apalagi sama Mokuba. Dan... bener... soalnya suara Noa menggema diseluruh ruangan...

"Mokuba!! Jangan berantakin buku-ku...!! Kamu bandel banget, sih!!"

Seto jadi nggak sabar, lalu keluar kamar lagi, di lorong Mokuba malah asik gulat lagi sama Noa.

"Tidur sana! Udah malem nih!"

"Besokkan Minggu... ngapain tidur cepet-cepet...?" elak Mokuba. Seto cuma diem aja sambil senderan di daun pintu kamarnya.

"Seto-nii sendiri...?" tiba-tiba Mokuba nyengir, sampe matanya nyipit nyaris ngilang. "A... Apa?"

"Kok... nggak malem mingguan ama Atem t'cinta...? Nggak kangen niiii...? Jangan sampe kebawa mimpi, ya... soalnya Seto-nii kalo ngigo, kayak kucing mau kawin..."

Sekarang kejar-kejarannya bukan antara Noa dan Mokuba lagi, tapi giliran Seto yang rame ngejarin adek bungsunya yang larinya kayak curut dikejar kucing. (Tau curut'kan? Itu lho tikus yang kecil banget)

--

Besok paginya, Yugi duduk sendirian jagain toko Game-nya. Sebenernya ditemenin Ako, tapi gak ngaruh juga, soalnya tu kucing malah tidur dengan nyenyak disamping jendela toko deket-deket boneka dagangan (bisa-bisa orang salah ngira dia boneka, lagi...).

Kalo Minggu, Jii-chan istirahat full seharian. Yugi yang kerja. Atem lagi ke tempat Ami-san. Udah jam 12 siang, Atem belum pulang juga. Yugi jadi boseeeeen banget.

'JGLEK! Kling!'

Tiba-tiba bunyi bel pintu toko berbunyi. Yugi yang tadinya udah ketiduran, langsung bangun.

"Irasshaima... yaaah... elo... ngapain kesini? Awas kalo kagak beli!"

Si Pengunjung cuma cengar-cengir, dia langsung duduk dimeja kasir tempat Yugi jaga.

"Jangan gitu, Yug... aku bawa burger kesukaan lu niiih..."

Mokuba menaruh bungkusan makanan faforit Yugi itu di sampingnya. Langsung aja Yugi nyambar tu makanan. Mokuba jadi ngakak liat Yugi makan.

"Buset! Pelan-pelan, mas... Belon makan apa?"

"Brisik lu! Aku belon sarapan tau! Atem lagi bantuin tetangga buat masakan dari pagi... aku cuma ditinggalin roti 3 biji... Itu mah cuma buat kitik-kitik perut..." Yugi membela dirinya. Mokuba cuma senyum-senyum.

"Abang lu mana?"

"Nyiapin berkas buat meeting besok..."

"Wele... sibuk amat dong..." Yugi njilatin jari-jarinya.

"Gitu de... nah... aku ke sini mau minta tolong sama Atem..."

"Kan' aku uda bilang, Atem lagi pergi..."

"Aku nunggu aja, nggak buru-buru kok..." Tiba-tiba handphone Mokuba bunyi.

Begitu dia denger nada-nya, langsung buru-buru diangkat.

"Halo! Hehe, pa kabar?... Yug, misi ntar, ya..."

Mokuba langsung pamit keluar sebentar. "Iya, aku lagi ditempat Yugi..." Yugi cuma merhatiin Mokuba yang lagi asyik nelpon, doi langsung bisa nebak siapa yang nelpon. Siapa lagi kalo bukan yayang-nya Mokuba.

Begitu selese ngobrol, Mokuba balik lagi ke dalem toko.

"Rebecca, ya?"

"Jelas dong..." bocah itu keliatan seneng banget.

"Cih, adekku udah di'ambil' Kaiba... sodaraku **(2)** di'ambil' sama Kaiba juga... Apa jangan-jangan aku kena kutuk keluarga kalian, ya?"

Sejak ketemu di Kaiba Co. Grand Prix, Mokuba dan Rebecca jadi sering ketemu. Dua-duanya jadi ngerasa cocok satu sama lain. Begitu mereka jadian, Yugi cs langsung ribut, dianggapnya masih terlalu muda buat pacaran, padahal mereka cuma sirik. Maklum, waktu SMP mereka gak punya kisah-kasih di sekolah. Tapi karena Rebecca tinggal di Amerika, kalo liburan aja mereka baru ketemu. Tapi, emang dasar anak-anak maniak komputer, hampir tiap kalo kangen, mereka ketemuan ala chatting di inet. Tambah lagi, komputer mereka fasilitasnya lengkap, termasuk kamera.

"Weh, dari pada lu bengong nungguin Atem, mending bantu-bantu jaga toko deh...". Yugi langsung ngelempar celemek toko ke Mokuba, yang langsung ditangkepnya. "Ngapain lu nyariin Atem?" tanya Yugi.

"Sebenernya aku mau minta tolong buat..."

Belum selese Mokuba jelasin Yugi, tiba-tiba Ako yang dari tadi bobok dengan nikmat, ngelompatin meja kasir melewati Yugi dan Mokuba, dan langsung melesat dengan cepat kayak kucing (emang kucing, ya?) lari ke arah pintu depan rumah (bukan pintu masuk toko, jangan salah bo...).

"Buset! Jangkrik, lu!" maki Yugi yang jantungnya nyaris ngelompat.

"Tu kucing kali... bukan jangkrik..." Mokuba yang penasaran sama Ako, ngikutin tu kucing masuk ke dalem rumah. Yugi langsung tau penyebab tu kucing ngelompat. Tandanya majikannya udah pulang.

"Tadaima... Ah, Akooo..." Begitu Atem nutup pintu, dia langsung menangkap Ako yang ngelompat ke pelukannya dan menggeliat dengan manja. "Meoooong..."

"Yo... Atem, pa kabar?" Mokuba nyapa Atem. Yugi berdiri disamping Mokuba, melototin kucing yang asik manja-manjaan di pelukan Atem. Keki banget liat tu makhluk bisa manja-manjaan sama adeknya. Mokuba cuma senyum-senyum ngeliatin Yugi yang menderita Sister Complex.

"Mokuba...! Lama nggak ketemu... sibuk sekolah, ya?" sapa Atem ramah.

"Yep! " senyum anak cowok itu. Lama-lama dia ngerasa Atem merhatiin dia sambil senyum-senyum. Doi jadi salting (itu, lho... 'salah tingkah'... bukan 'salah gunting'...).

"Ada apaan, sih?" tanyanya dengan wajah merah.

"Hihihi... nggak, kamu sekarang tambah tinggi, ya..." Atem merhatiin tinggi Mokuba dan Yugi sekarang sama, berarti anak itu udah setinggi pundak abangnya. "Aku juga jadi jarang liat kamu pake baju lengan panjang biru garis-garis itu..." (yang ada di anime itu loh...).

Mokuba jadi merhatiin kaos basket lengan pendek birunya dan celana army tigaperempat-nya yang cuma selutut. Anak itu jadi keliatan lebih dewasa. Mokuba cuma garuk-garuk kepalanya sambil berusaha nyembunyiin mukanya yang tambah merah.

"U... Umurku'kan udah 12 tahun... udah bukan anak-anak lagi dong... Udah remaja..."

"Alaaa... baru 12 taun bangga... gue dong... 17, meeen... '_suwit seppentin_'!" Mokuba cuma geleng-geleng ngedenger bahasa Inggrisnya Yugi.

"Ah, Yugi... tadi Ami-san ngasih bayaran ke Atem... ini, Yugi simpen di tempat biasa, ya..." Atem menyerahkan amplop pada Yugi. Mokuba asik mainan sama Ako sambil jongkok dilantai.

"Eh, Oke, hei... lu mau minta tolong apa sama Atem tadi...?" Yugi nyolekkin pundak Mokuba. "Oh, iya... Atem, thanks ya buat kue kemaren... gara-gara itu, aku jadi mau minta tolong sama kamu... bisa'kan?

_'Gara-gara kue...?'_

Yugi sama Atem cuma bisa pandang-pandangan.

**(1) Mokuba 'n Noa sodara kembar... Mokubanya OOC banget yah? Cuma fic doang... jangan protes, ya... :)**

**(2) Rebecca Hawkins di fic-ku adalah sodara jauh Yugi, makanya marga mereka beda. **


	9. Problem Solved

Problem Solved

**Problem Solved!**

"Tadaimaaaaaa...!! Buset! Di luar udah kayak kena oven aja! Haoooouuuuusss!! Isono ambilin jus dingin, dong...!"

Mokuba langsung tepar didepan pintu. Isono dengan cepat kilat langsung nyamperin tuan mudanya sambil bawa jus yang diminta. Pelayan lain dateng sambil ngipasin dia. Wih, enak banget, ya!

"Mokuba, pakai bahasa yang sopan... kamu mulai pake bahasa gaul, jadi mirip Yugi, deh..." Seto menghampiri Mokuba yang masih tergeletak dengan nikmat didepan pintu rumah mereka. Dia menyuruh Isono dan pelayan lain untuk pergi ninggalin Mokuba.

"Yeee... namanya juga anak muda... nggak kayak Seto-nii udah nyaris bau tanah..." Sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepala Mokuba dengan mulus. "Adoooohh..."

"Udah mesen catering?" tanya Seto sambil berjalan masuk. Mokuba ngikutin sambil ngelus-elus kepalanya yang masih sakit. "Udah, tapi aku nyuruh orangnya buat masakannya didapur kita...".

"Dapur kita?? Restoran mana sih yang kamu minta? Aneh-aneh aja!" bentak Seto. Mokuba malah melirik dengan aneh ke abangnya sambil senyum-senyum.

"Yaaa... apa boleh buat, dia nggak punya bahan-bahan dan peralatan masak lengkap... lagipula... mungkin Seto-nii mau bantu-bantu dia...?" senyuman Mokuba makin lebar.

Dapur di Kaiba mansion emang super gede dan super lengkap. Koki keluarga mereka juga koki terkenal. Jadi jangan heran, kalo mau makan dirumah itu udah kayak masuk restoran bintang 7...

"Enak aja! Kamu aja sana yang bantuin! Ya udah... kapan dia kesini?"

"Mungkin ntar sorean... yakin nggak mau bantu-bantu...?"

Seto makin kesel sama pertanyaan-pertanyaan Mokuba. Jadi dia cuekin aja. Noa yang mendengar percakapan mereka dari ruang tengah jadi bingung sama ulah Mokuba.

--

Malem-nya, Seto lagi sibuk sama PR-nya. Begitu selese, dia nggak tahu mau ngapain lagi. Soalnya kerjaannya udah selese semua. Doi cuma mondar-mandir di kantornya. Akhirnya dia turun juga keruang tengah. Tapi langsung kehenti, gara-gara denger suara Noa dan Mokuba lagi bercanda sama seseorang... dan Seto tau betul pemiliki suara itu... makanya dia langsung ngintip dari balik pintu dapur...

"Huaaa! Mokuba buat apaan sih? Krim diatasnya mau jatoh tuuu!!" Noa mulai panik liat ketinggian tumpukan kue dengan krim diatasnya buatan Mokuba.

"MENARA PISAAAA...!! Wuakakakak!" Mokuba malah bangga, soalnya kue-kue itu nggak jatuh.

"Hahahaha! Mokuba aneh-aneh aja...!" Atem tertawa bersama anak-anak itu dengan ceria.

"A... ATEM??"

Seto langsung masuk ke dapur. Ketiga orang itu menoleh ke arah Seto, wajah Noa dan Mokuba belepotan tepung.

"Hai, Seto-niisan! PRnya udah selese? Tadi kita mau ngajak nii-san ikut masak, tapi Mokuba bilang kamu nggak bakal mau..." Noa agak kaget ngeliat Seto masuk dapur. Mokuba cengar-cengir usil.

"Ah, Seto... maaf mengganggu..." sapa Atem ramah.

"Nani? 'Ngganggu' gimana? Kan' aku yang minta tolong Atem buat bikin catering...?" Mokuba berusaha menahan tawanya. Seto jadi kaget setengah mati... jadi Mokuba mesen makanan lewat...

'TING!'

Suara oven mengalihkan perhatian mereka pada makanan yang lagi dimasak itu.

"Naaah... udah selesai... Jadi, besok minta tolong saja sama bibi untuk menghangatkan makanan-makanan ini kalau tamu-tamunya sudah datang..." Mokuba dan Noa ngangguk. Atem mengeluarkan makanan yang aromanya sedap banget dari oven. Dia mengobrol sebentar dengan wanita setengah baya yang agak gemuk, yang baru masuk ke dapur melewati Seto... yang masih bengong melihat pacarnya ternyata dari tadi masak didapurnya. Wanita yang dipanggil 'Bibi' oleh Atem itu adalah pelayan sekaligus pengasuh keluarga Kaiba, sejak Mokuba dan Noa masih kecil sekali. Dia juga akrab banget sama Atem.

"Ah, sudah malam... aku sebentar lagi dijemput Yugi..." Atem terkejut melihat jam dinding dapur sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam.

"Nona Atem... kakak Anda sudah menunggu Anda didepan..." Isono melongokkan kepalanya dari balik pintu dapur.

"Oh, terima kasih... baiklah... saya permisi dulu..." pamit Atem ramah. Noa, Mokuba, Isono dan Bibi membalas senyuman Atem dengan ramah. Beberapa pelayan mengantar Atem sampai pintu depan.

"Seto... aku pulang dulu..." pamit Atem lagi. Seto cuma bisa bengong membalas senyuman Atem.

"Yo, Kaiba-tachi! Bye...!" Yugi melambaikan tangannya sambil meninggalkan mereka. Keduanya berjalan keluar gerbang hingga tak terlihat lagi dibelokan.

"Waduuuu... sayang, ya... Seto-ni nggak ikut bantu-bantu... tapi tenang... Atem udah buatin kue khusus buat Seto-nii..." 'hibur' Mokuba sambil ngasih sepotong kue diatas piring pada Seto. Cowok itu nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa... sampai semua orang udah masuk rumah, dia masih berdiri didepan pintu.

"Seto-sama...? Nggak masuk?" tanya Isono sopan.

"MOKUBAAAAAAAAA...AAAAA!!" Seto langsung masuk rumah sambil lari, memburu Mokuba yang udah sembunyi duluan entah dimana. Emang dasar curut tu anak...

--

Besok paginya, hari Senin. Yugi cs kumpul-kumpul sebelum masuk kelas di lorong depan kelas mereka. Sebetulnya, Yuginya sendiri belon dateng...

"Seto ada meeting, jadi absen..." Jou membaca sms dari Seto di handphonenya. Itu awalnya HP-nya Seto, tapi karena Seto punya HP baru, lantas Jou dikasi. Bukan main senengnya tu anak waktu dikasi HP, sampe-sampe dia masakkin Seto roti khusus buat dia.

"Sibuk, ya... udah ketua kelas, CEO, kepala keluarga... plus kakak tertua dari adek-adeknya..." Otogi jadi kagum sama kerjaan temennya.

"Guys, Yugi mana? Telat lagi?" Ryo masih ngunyah jajanan bekalnya sambil celingukan nyariin temennya yang ujung rambutnya belon keliatan.

"Biasa, booo... paling-paling alasannya gara-gara ada duelist nantangin dia..." Anzu masuk kelas begitu ndenger suara bel masuk.

Sedangkan, Yugi yang masuk gedung sekolahnya pas banget sama bel, jadi lomba kejar-kejaran sama guru yang mau masuk kelasnya dia.

Hari itu, mereka menjalani hari mereka seperti biasa...

Ulangan minggu lalu dibagi, Yugi tepar didepan gara-gara denger nilainya; rebutan bekal; Yugi, Anzu dan Ryo kena setrap gara-gara asyik tidur, dandan dan makan dikelas waktu pelajaran; Otogi ngecengin cewek; Honda ketahuan mau jajan diluar waktu istirahat (padahal peraturan sekolah: Dilarang jajan diluar sekolah pada waktu istirahat. Sedangkan Honda punya prinsip: Jangan menyiksa monyet yang ingin meraih pisang... Dasar bego, nggak nyadar, ya kalau dia jadi nyamain dirinya sama monyet...?).

Diantara Yugi cs, Jounouchi yang lagi asyik belajar buat ngedapetin beasiswa. Doi lagi semangat-semangatnya belajar. Buat bantu keuangan keluarganya. Soalnya yang lain nggak enak ngganggu, jadi mereka biarin Jou asyik di perpustakaan. Nggak kerasa ujian bakal seminggu lagi.

--

Pulangnya, Yugi ngedapetin Seto lagi nongkrong didepan rumahnya bersama limousinnya yang super keren.

"Woi, Bos Kaiba Corporation! Ada apaan nih?"

Seto agak kaget juga ngedenger Yugi bisa ngomong 'Corporation' dengan baik dan benar. Tapi dia nggak ngomong apa-apa, takut nyinggung.

"Tadi pagi, Atem bilang sore ini dia lagi nemenin Jii-chan ke bank... Pecuma lu nungguin dia... paling mampir ke supermarket dulu buat belanja..."

"Nggak apa-apa... aku nungguin kamu kok..." Yugi jadi kaget denger jawaban Seto. Tiba-tiba Seto ngeluarin amplop dari balik sakunya.

"Aku mau ngasih ini... kemarin dia udah bantu buat masakan, kalau aku bayar ke dia, dia nggak akan mau nerima... Tolong, Yug... diterima, ya... Soalnya kemarin termasuk hitungan pekerjaan. Tapi tolong jangan bilang Atem kalau aku membayarnya... selipkan saja uang ini diam-diam..."

Muka Seto serius banget, Yugi nggak enak nerima ato nolak uang itu. Yugi jadi terdiam sebentar...

"Oke deh... Tenkyu..." Seto tersenyum lega setelah Yugi nerima amplop itu.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong... aku ada ide, nih... buat masalah keuangan kalian..." Yugi jadi kaget lagi, tiba-tiba Seto ngomong kaya' gitu.

"Ide apaan...?"


	10. Another Help

Another Help

**Another Help?**

Besok pagi, Atem dapet telepon dari Ami-san.

"Atem-chan... terima kasih banyak, ya... kemarin makanannya enak sekali... semua orang suka, lho... Lain kali aku bisa minta tolong lagi' kan?"

"Tentu... sama-sama, Ami-san..."

Selesai telepon, Atem naik ke lantai dua, kamar Yugi. Kamar Atem ada di sebelahnya persis. Sebenernya, kamar Yugi yang dulu sekarang dikasih dinding pemisah, sebelahnya jadi ruang kosong yang dikasih pintu buat jadi kamar Atem. Kalo pintu kamar Atem dan Yugi sama-sama dibuka, keliatan banget deh bedanya. Yang satu rapih dan bersih... yang satu lagi... amit-amit... mending pintunya ditutup aja deh.

"Namanya juga kamar cowok..." Kalo udah disindir, Yugi pesti ngomong gitu.

Atem mengetuk kamar Yugi pelan, berharap abangnya udah siap-siap buat ke sekolah. "Yugi... udah bangun?"

Begitu pintu kamar dibuka oleh Yugi, Atem kaget banget liat badan Yugi yang kayak lidi itu ditempelin koyo.

"Ya, ampun! Yugi kenapa?"

"Ini udah dari 2 hari lalu, kok... gara-gara maen DDR... gue udah lama nggak banyak gerak badan... Lagi mau kulepas..." Yugi nyopotin koyo yang di tangannya. "Bantuin dong... yang dipunggung..."

Atem langsung bantuin ngelepas koyo di punggung Yugi. Tiba-tiba Atem nyadar, kalo tubuh Yugi yang super kurus itu sebenarnya berotot. Atem jadi heran, abangnya ngapain aja jadi badannya bisa kayak gitu. Emang, selama ini Atem nggak tau part time Yugi itu kayak apa...

"Eh, lu udah buat pesenan gue' kan?" tanya Yugi sambil make seragamnya.

"Udah... bento-nya udah Atem ikat jadi satu, buat apa sih? Kok tiba-tiba minta dibikinin bento 6 kotak?"

"Ada deh..." Yugi cuma nyengir.

Habis sarapan, Yugi langsung berangkat, bawa bento-bento buatan Atem.

--

Di sekolah, anak-anak jadi heran ngeliat Yugi bawa bento banyak banget. Semua pada ngira doi mau piknik, jadi bawa makan siangnya banyak.

Tapi waktu jam istirahat, Yugi malah promosi didepan kelas...

"_Ledis en jentelmen_..." Belum selese pengumuman Yugi, Otogi langsung motong. "Yug, kalo nggak bisa bahasa Inggris, kagak usah dipaksa, atuh..."

"Brisik! Diem, lu!" Abis gitu, dia langsung ngelanjutin lagi. Temen-temen sekelasnya jadi pada heran.

"Guys... gue bawa bento buatan adek gue... buat yang nggak bawa bekal, dari pada repot-repot ngantre en berdesak-desakkan di kantin... lu bisa beli lewat gue aja... tapi gue cuma bawa 6 biji... ini buat promosi awal aja... Ntar, kalo ada yang mao pesen buat besok, langsung mesen ke gue, ntar gue catet nama lu pade... gimana? Mau nyoba?"

Temen-temen Yugi yang nggak bawa bekal jadi penasaran, mereka langsung beli bento buatan Atem. Dan nggak disangka... semua temennya pada muji masakan Atem!

"Buset! Enak banget!"

"Iya, bumbunya kerasa banget!"

"Yug! Gue mesen, dong! Buat besok!"

"Aku juga! Aku juga!"

Ryo yang baru dateng dari kantin, jadi bingung liat temen-temen sekelasnya pada ngerubungin Yugi. Ryo meluk jajanan yang baru dibelinya dikantin, tu anak nggak kira-kira kalo jajan. Maklumlah, namanya juga anak 'berduit'. Apalagi emang dia kalo makan porsinya porsi 2 orang pe-sumo.

"Eh, eh... ada apaan sih?"

"Atem buat bento, trus Yugi jualan buat temen-temen..." jelas Jou sambil tersenyum liat Yugi jadi sibuk nyatetin nama temen-temennya yang mau pesen.

Ryo sejak awal emang udah jadi fans berat masakannya Atem. Dia kaget banget Atem bikin bisnis pesenan makanan. Jajanan yang ada dipelukannya langsung jatoh semua. Kontan Ryo langsung ikut-ikutan mesen, nggak tanggung-tanggung... 3 biji!! Katanya sih, buat istirahat pertama, kedua... trus yang satu lagi buat sarana ngemil-ngemil kalo lagi laper pas pelajaran.

Setelah bel bunyi, anak-anak mulai masuk kelas. Ryo mungutin lagi jajanannya yang tadi jatoh. Yugi yang udah selese nyatetnya tersenyum puas. Dia ngelirik ke Seto. Dua-duanya jadi senyum-senyum. Ternyata itulah ide yang diomongin Seto kemaren.

Yugi langsung nelepon Atem buat masakkin bento pesenan temen-temennya biar dia sempet belanja juga. "Duitnya ditempat biasa, ambil aja..."

Atem kaget banget. Ternyata Yugi bikin bisnis dengan kemampuan masak Atem.

--

Besoknya, sesuai pesenan, Yugi bawa 20 kotak bento, dengan bantuan mobil Seto. Tapi waktu istirahat, dia ngasih pengumuman lagi...

"Guys... kayak yang gue bilang sebelumnya... bento 2 hari ini cuma promosi doang... gue buka usaha cafe kecil dirumah gue... Buat lu pada yang berminat makan masakan adek gue lagi, silakan dateng ke rumah gue... mulai dibuka abis ujian minggu depan, kira-kira 2 minggu lagi..."

Anak-anak manggut-manggut. Ryo semangat banget. Artinya dia bisa makan masakan Atem lagi tanpa nyomotin bekal Yugi kalo istirahat.

"Kok, pesenannya nggak diterusin aja...?" tanya salah satu temennya.

"Bawa-nya berat mampus... gue kepayahan... Lagian, kan' kaga boleh dagang di sekolahan..." jelas Yugi, temen-temennya manggut-manggut lagi.

"Kok, pembukaan cafenya lama banget?" tanya temennya yang laen lagi.

"Ujian, choy... gue'kan juga kudu belajar..." abis Yugi ngomong gitu, Honda langsung motong. "Lu? Belajar? Wah, Jepang tenggelem, nih...!"

Kelas langsung rame pada ketawa ngedenger komentar Honda. Yugi ngejarin Honda keliling kelas sambil nyambitin pake kapur.

Jounouchi lagi jalan ngelewatin kantin. Tiba-tiba dia denger ada anak yang ngeluh sama bibi kantin.

"Ha? Dagangannya habis semua ya, bi?"

"Iya, non... maaf..." senyum bibi itu ramah. Beberapa anak yang berniat beli tadinya, ninggalin kantin. Emang, kalo istirahat tiba, kantin pasti selalu diserbu penghuni sekolah. Nggak guru, nggak murid... pokoknya yang kelaparan, semua pada rebuatan disitu.

Malah pernah, Yugi yang nggak bawa bekal... jadi rebutan roti isi sama guru Olah Raga. Seru banget, sampe anak-anak pada masang nomer... siapa yang menang... dan akhirnya dimenangkan oleh sang guru...

"Maaf, ya Mutou... sudah takdir saya untuk isi tenaga buat ngajar... kamu' kan bisa isi tenaga dengan tidur dikelas..." hibur sang guru. Yugi malah nanggepin, "Bener juga, ya pak... saya'kan murid yang budiman... jadi saya harus mengalah, agar bapak bisa memiliki tenaga lagi, pak... ternyata jadi orang tua itu sulit mendapat tenaga kalau bukan dari makanan, ya...". Guru Olah Raganya jadi keki dikatain orang tua sama Yugi.

"Wah, laris nih, Bi?" sapa Jou. Bibi penjual kantin tersenyum nanggepin Jou. Jou emang akrab banget sama 'orang-orang' sekolah. Kayak penjaga sekolah, tukang kebun sekolah, penjaga kantin... Dan mereka juga baik banget sama Jou.

"Iya, kayak biasanya... tapi agak sedih juga liat anak-anak yang nggak dapet bagian...". Jou terdiam mendengarnya. Tiba-tiba, dia ada ide.

"Bi, aku'kan buka toko roti di rumah... kalo titip jualan disini sama bibi boleh nggak? Ntar hasilnya dibagi...".

"Wah, boleh banget! Soalnya dagangan bibi suka kurang buat anak-anak yang kelaperan... titip sini aja!". Habis denger itu, Jou seneng banget, bisa bantu bokapnya jualan roti.

Jou langsung lari ke perpustakaan. Tempat nongkrong Seto. Jadi tiap hari kalo nggak ada kerjaan, maupun ada kerjaan, dia selalu nongkrong disitu buat ngerjain kerjaan (kantor)nya, maupun iseng-iseng baca aja.

"Hei...!" sapa Jou sambil berbisik menghampiri Seto yang lagi asyik sama laptop Mac-nya yang berwarna putih.

"Hei, ada apa? Kok kayaknya seneng banget?" tanya Seto lagi sambil bisik. Akhirnya Jou nyeritain rencananya dia tadi ke Seto.

Seto lega banget, ngeliat dua temennya mulai semangat lagi karena udah dapet pemecahan masalah mereka.

Hari ini hari Rabu. Jadi, begitu pulang sekolah, Yugi langsung cabut ke Harrem Groove. Temen-temennya udah pada pulang duluan.

Begitu sampe di tempat kerja-nya, Yugi diajarin macem-macem dulu sama Rei-san, pelayan yang udah lama kerja disitu. Jadi baru besok Yugi bisa kerja full, hari ini belajar dulu... Ban-san merhatiin Yugi belajar.

"Yug, minggu depan'kan kamu mau ujian... jadi, buat anak-anak SMA yang kerja disini, kalo lagi ujian, jam kerjanya dikurangin... ntar saya kasih tau jadwalnya lewat sms, ya..." Yugi manggut-manggut seneng banget.


	11. The REAL Problem

The REAL Problem

**The REAL Problem**

Atem mulai sibuk menata ruangan cafe-nya. Disamping dapur ada ruangan yang biasa mereka pake buat ruang makan. Ruangannya lumayan luas, jendelanya juga besar, bisa dibilang, ruangan itu cuma ditutupi jendela kaca, ada pintu buat keluar ke halaman samping yang terbuat dari kayu. Kalo dari luar bisa keliatan jelas dalemnya, makanya sering ditutup tirai. Tapi sekarang Yugi, Atem, dan Jii-chan makan diruang tivi. Soalnya ruangan itu rencana mau buat cafe-nya Atem. Yang kesenengan Yugi, soalnya bisa makan sambil nonton. Bagian tengah ruang tivi dikasih meja lesehan.

Tiba-tiba Atem yang lagi asyik nata ruangan, kaget ngedenger suara jeritan Yugi yang ternyata udah pulang dari part time-nya. Tu cewek langsung menuju ke sumber suara jeritan Yugi. Kamar Yugi.

"Yugi? Ada apa...? Gachapon-mu ada yang rusak, ya?" tanya Atem kalem. Yugi suka panik atau shock cuma kalo ngeliat merchandise anime ato gamenya rusak, ato majalah game-nya ilang entah kemana. Makanya Atem nggak gitu kaget begitu ia masuk kamar, terus liat Yugi terduduk shock ditengah kamarnya yang udah kayak abis kena gempa itu.

"Mati aku, mati aku, mati aku, mati aku, mati aku, mati aku,..." Yugi keliatan tambah panik.

"Yugi... kenapa...?"

"Minggu depan, ujian pertama... Fisika sama Biologi... terus selasa, Akuntansi sama Kimia, Rabu... Matematika sama Geografi, Kamis... GYAAAAAAA!! Kenapa olah raga-nya dipisaaaaaaahhhh!! Kenapa sejarah hari trakhiiiiiiiiirrrr...??" Yugi mulai jejeritan histeris sendiri. Atem cuma bisa merhatiin abangnya muter-muter nggak jelas dikamarnya.

Atem nggak ngerti sama yang diomongin Yugi. Atem nggak pernah sekolah, sejak dia tinggal sama Yugi dan Jii-chan, dia berperan sebagai 'ibu rumah tangga'... makanya kalau soal pendidikan, ia nggak ngerti. Kecuali sejarah Mesir tentunya...

Atem berusaha nenangin Yugi yang udah kayak monyet kehilangan pisang persediaannya selama 5 taun. Malah mendingan monyet, yang cuma teriak-teriak doang. Yugi lebih parah, soalnya sambil muter-muter panik gak jelas.

"Yu... Yugi... Atem nggak ngerti sama yang diomongin Yugi... tapi kalo masalah pelajaran, Yugi bisa belajar bareng Seto dan Jounouchi'kan?"

Yugi jadi terdiam denger saran adeknya.

_'Bener juga... Kalo selama ujian gue minta bantuan mereka buat belajar bareng, siapa tau nilai gue nggak gitu parah...'_

Yugi jadi hepi sendiri, dia nyiumin pipi-nya Atem. Atem geli liat tingkah abangnya kayak monyet sarap.

--

Malem itu, Yugi yang habis lega dari stresnya langsung tidur pules setelah makan malem. Jii-chan yang baru tutup toko, lagi asyik nonton tivi sama Ako di pangkuannya.

Atem masih nge-pel ruangan kosong calon cafe-nya itu. Dia keliatan seneng banget. Maklum aja, hobi-nya memasak. Dan sekarang hobinya itu bisa buat bantu ekonomi keluarganya. Tiba-tiba di pintu ruangan itu ada yang nge-tok...

'Tok...tok...tok...'

Atem agak heran, siapa yang malem-malem kesini, lewat pintu samping rumah?

Begitu gadis manis itu membukanya, ternyata pacarnya tercinta udah berdiri didepan pintu.

"Hai..."

"Seto? Ayo, masuk!" sambutnya ramah. Seto masuk sambil melihat-lihat ruangan itu. "Aku buatin minum, ya..." tawar Atem. Seto ngangguk sambil senyum. Akhirnya mereka berdua ngobrol dihalaman samping sambil duduk-duduk ditangga depan pintu.

"Aku dikasih tau Yugi... kalau ini semua ide-nya Seto..." Seto jadi khawatir kalo-kalo Atem marah karena jadi ikut campur urusan mereka.

"Atem, sungguh deh... aku pingin banget bantu..." Seto jadi serius sambil natap Atem. Tiba-tiba Atem senyum.

"Aku ngerti... aku juga minta maaf, karena sebelumnya aku udah nyembunyiin masalah ini... Lalu, terima kasih banyak, ya..."

Seto jadi tersipu-sipu. Dia berusaha nutupin wajahnya yang memerah. Atem jadi geli liat Seto kayak gitu. Tiba-tiba Seto ngalihin pembicaraan.

"La, Lalu... ntar cafe-mu… tempat duduknya gimana?"

"Kata Yugi, dia ntar mau buatin bangku sama meja habis selesai ujian... Tapi, jujur aja... aku nggak mau ngerepotin Yugi..." Atem cuma mandangin gelas tehnya yang isinya tinggal setengah.

Seto terdiam juga agak lama.

"Ng... Atem... Gini, aku punya kenalan yang dulu pernah usaha cafe, sekarang karena udah berkeluarga, dia lebih serius di usaha toko-nya di Osaka... jadi dia punya bangku khusus cafe yang udah nggak dipake lagi, tapi masih bagus banget... Aku... boleh bantu bagian ini' kan? Maksudku..."

Atem yang udah bisa baca pikiran Seto langsung tersenyum bahagia dan meluk Seto. Seto jadi kaget sendiri, dia malu… belon pernah dia dipeluk tiba-tiba sama cewek seumur hidupnya. Tapi begitu liat muka Atem yang manis, doi nggak bisa ngapa-ngapain… sebenernya dia seneng banget dipeluk sama pacarnya tercinta. Dia ngelus-elus kepala Atem, sambil memeluknya juga. Aduh, romantis banget, yah...

Dua-duanya nggak sadar kalo Yugi yang ternyata kebangun gara-gara laper, nguping pembicaraan mereka dari balik pintu dapur. Ruangan calon cafe Atem emang nempel sama dapur, jadi kalo dari ruangan itu terus jalan nembus dapur dan ada pintu lagi... nah, itu udah rumah Yugi.

Yugi yang ngeliat pasangan itu lagi berpelukan, cuma kediem, nginyem. Sebenernya masih ada rasa cemburu di hati Yugi. Maklumlah... SisCom-nya belon ilang... (Bukan 'System Computer' **(1) **ya... tapi 'Sister Complex').

Yugi masih nggak begitu bisa nerima, adeknya jadian sama ex-rivalnya. Apalagi kalo inget sikapnya Seto dulu. Yang super cuek, dingin, kerjanya cuma 'ngejarin' Atem, sadis, dan masih sederet sifat-sifatnya yang 'nyengiti'. ('Nyengiti' itu… kata 'sengit' ditambah imbuhan nye- dan –i).

Yugi masih jongkok dipojok pintu dapur sambil ngemut kue. Abis itu, doi masuk lagi kekamarnya, ngelanjutin tidurnya.

Sedangkan Seto dan Atem mulai bikin rencana tata ruang cafe-nya. Bagian depan dapur yang nempel sama ruangan itu mau dikasih meja kasir yang bentuknya meja bar. Trus kaca jendela-nya mau diganti, tirainya ikut diganti. Seto ntar minta bantuan Mokuba men-desain daftar menu-nya. Warna meja kasir dan bangku tamu ntar mau dicat warna coklat kehitaman. Dindingnya pake warna coklat muda (hampir kayak moca tapi muda lagi) yang cerah. Rencananya udah mateng (emang kue?) tinggal Seto bisa ngurusin rencana itu dengan persetujuan Yugi juga. Soalnya, Yugi sering punya ide-ide gemblung. Siapa tau kalo lagi hoki, gemblung-nya Yugi lagi kaga kluar, jadi yang keluar ide-ide yang bisa dipake buat bantuin... kebanyakan sih nggak bantu. Masak, kemaren dia ngasih saran buat masang poster dirinya didepan pintu. Dasar narsis. Tentu aja Atem nolak habis-habisan. _Lha, wong_ yang mau dipromosiin itu cafe-nya Atem. Bukan abang-nya Atem.

"Mending juga masang poster-nya Seto..." sahut Atem dongkol. Yugi cuma ngingsot sambil monyongin bibir bawahnya begitu denger nama sang CEO beken itu.

Ya, iyyyalllahhhh... Seto mah emang udah sering muncul di-majalah dan segala macam media. Doi emang beken banget. Di sekolah aja ada yang buat FC-nya (Tau FC? Itu,loh... Fans Club, bukan Fried Chicken). Belon lagi ama fans-nya dari luar negeri sono...

Pssst, sebenernya Yugi juga nggak kalah nge-top... masalahnya, doi aja yang terlalu cuek... Yang dipeduliin cuma duel dan adek cewek-nya. Dasar maniak duel Siscom. Makanya, dia nggak tau kalo banyak yang naksir juga sama doi, sejak sering muncul wajahnya di berbagai media (salah satunya, cewe yang selalu setia mengekor kemanapun doi berada, dengan bahasa gado-gado-nya. Sampe-sampe Yugi bosen liat mukanya…). Kalo Yugi lagi mingkem ato kalem, doi cool banget... tapi kalo udah kambuh gemblungnya... ih! Ilfeel, dah...! (Ilfeel tu Ilank Feeling... udah tau, ya?)

--

Besoknya, hari Kamis... Yugi langsung ribut minta tolong sama temen-temennya buat belajar bareng selama ujian. Yang lain setuju-setuju aja. Akhirnya mereka buat kelompok belajar ber-tujuh selama seminggu dengan cara gantian belajar dirumah salah satu dari mereka. Setelah diundi, hari pertama, yaitu hari minggu, mereka bakal belajar dirumah Ryo...

"Berarti, hari minggu bawa buku Fisika dan Biologi buat hari Senin..." ujar Honda. "Otre... and _don't forget to_ dateng _on time_, okeh? Yu-chan, jam kerja you dikurangin'kan? Berarti _you_ juga kudu _on time_..." Anzu langsung ngelirik ke Yugi yang biasanya kalo kumpul-kumpul dia yang paling ngaret.

"Rebes, bos! Asal..."

"Asal apa...?"

"Sediain 'sesajen' yang banyak, yak?" Yugi nyengir lebar banget. Ngarepin Ryo nyediain snack yang banyak dirumahnya. Tapi emang dasar bahasa-nya Yugi ancur abis, tentu aja Ryo yang emang 'rada' bolot (banget!) gak ngerti sama maksudnya Yugi.

"Sajen? Emang kamu mau ngasih sesembahan ke siapa? Ternyata Yugi sekarang mainannya sama hal-hal occult, yah...? Wah, kita bisa joinan dong, Yug..."

Otogi dan Honda ngakak, Jounouchi dan Seto cekikikan, Anzu cuma geleng-geleng. Yugi jadi kesel sama tu anak. Dikira se-hobi. Padahal Yugi mah ogah sama hal-hal yang 'nggak jelas' kayak gitu. Padahal dia pemilik Sennen Puzzle... aneh, ya... nggak pecaya sama hantu. Doi udah kaga inget, kalo adeknya dulu muncul sebagai arwah Pharaoh. Baru setelah kebenaran-kebenaran terungkap... ternyata eh ternyata, Yugi punya adek kembar cewek yang super manis. CEO Kaiba Corporation aja naksir, bo! Dan ternyata, arwah Pharaoh itu cuma ingatan masa lalu Atem sebagai Pharaoh, dan begitu 'jiwa' Atem keluar dari tubuh Yugi, Yugi yang dulu super manis dan polos jadi bejat dan sarap kayak gitu **(2)**.

Tapi, temen-temennya bisa adaptasi sama Yugi yang satu ini, karena... sama-sama sarap. Cuma Seto yang nggak ikut-ikutan sarap, diajakin dia juga nggak bakal mau. Jou yang mulai tobat juga berkat sering gaul sama Seto. Seto, Atem, dan Jou cuma bisa sabar menghadapi ke-sarap-an teman-temannya, terutama sang The King of Sarap, Yugi Mutou (doi punya julukan baru nih).

Sekarang Yugi benar-benar menghadapi masalah terbesarnya... Ujian Kenaikan Kelas...! Emang dasar anak SMA... baru sadar maut kalo udah deket-deket menghadapi kiamat, eh... ujian...

**(1) Denger Siscom, aku jadi keinget mata kuliah temen kos-ku yang jurusan TI. Mereka sering nyingkat Sistem Komputer jadi 'SisKom'.**

**(2) Eit, ini ada ceritanya sendiri... tapi fic-ku yang satu ini belon selese... panjang banget, bo... cape ngurutin sejarahnya! **


	12. Jobs

Jobs…

**Jobs…**

Hari Jumat, bangku-bangku yang dijanjiin Seto dateng. Malemnya, Atem langsung nata ruangannya. Karena Seto ada rapat di kantornya, doi nggak bisa bantu, gantinya si Yugi deh… Dia malah bantuin sambil makanin kue buatan Atem. Alasan Yugi bantuin Atem emang sebenernya dia lagi males belajar, jadi nyari kegiatan laen.

"Yugi… makan mulu, nih… tolong bantu angkatin meja ini dong…"

"Ho-oh, ho-oh…" Yugi langsung ngangkat tu meja. Atem agak kaget Yugi bisa angkat sendiri, padahal mejanya berat banget. Dan kalo diliat-liat, badan Yugi yang super kurus itu kalo lagi angkat barang berat, ototnya jadi keliatan. Atem jadi kagum ama abangnya.

"Eh, Tem… kalo kamu pake baju maid kayak di game ato anime jadi kawaii deh! Pake yah! Ntar tambah kuping kucing…" Yugi yang maniak anime-manga-game langsung nunjukkin foto cosplay dari majalah game-nya.

"Nggak mau… ribet make-nya…" Yugi yang kecewa denger jawaban Atem, jadi pundung di pojokan ruangan. Atem cuma menghela napas ngeliat abangnya kayak gitu.

"Atem… Jii-chan laper, nih… makan malemnya udah siap belum…?" kepala Jii-chan tiba-tiba nongol lewat pintu dapur, ngintip Atem dan Yugi di café-nya Atem.

"Oh, iya, Jii-chan… baru ku-angetin dulu…" Atem langsung ninggalin ruangan café-nya. Yugi yang denger kata makan malem, langsung pergi melesat ke ruang tivi (yang sekarang jadi ruang makan juga) kayak petir nyamber. Atem geleng-geleng.

Waktu makan malem, Yugi malah absen di meja makan. Jii-chan udah makan malem duluan, bareng Atem dan Ako. Atem jadi bingung, denger suara Yugi nyanyi-nyanyi di dapur. Mending kalo suaranya bagus. Ako sampe sakit kuping ngedenger suaranya Yugi.

"Yugi… ngapain di dapur…? Makan, yuk…" Atem nyamperin Yugi yang lagi asyik di dapur.

"Ntar…" Yugi jongkok didepan oven. Begitu ovennya bunyi, Yugi langsung ngeluarin sesuatu dari oven. Baunya wangi banget.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Atem. "Hehehe… lagi nyoba-nyoba dari buku resep lu, nih…". Yugi naruh tomat isi daging-nya di piring. Mereka nyoba masakan Yugi. Jii-chan dan Atem keliatan suka banget sama makanan buatan Yugi. Doi mulai belajar masak, buat bantu-bantu Atem, kalo udah buka café.

Hari Sabtu dan Minggu dilewati Yugi dengan tegang. Soalnya hari Senin udah ujian, makanya Yugi mulai rajin buka buku. Cuma dibuka doang… lanjutannya udah bisa ketebak deh… doi ketiduran…

Sedangkan Jounouchi yang lagi jaga toko roti di rumah kontrakannya, dengan rajin doi jaga toko sambil belajar. Bokap-nya jaga kasir bareng Shizuka yang juga sama-sama mau menghadapi ujian. Bedanya, Shizuka emang udah dasarnya pinter, jadi dia rela nggantiin Jounouchi yang lagi keasyikan belajar buat jaga toko.

"Ciyeeeeh… lagi asyik belajar, nih…?" goda Shizuka sambil cengar-cengir. Jounouchi berusaha cuek. Tapi karena Shizuka ngitik-ngitik pinggangnya, doi jadi kegelian. "WEH! Apaan si? Bukannya bantu bokap malah gangguin aku belajar…" Shizuka senyum-senyum puas, abis nggangguin abangnya. Tiba-tiba Jou nyadar ada sesuatu yang beda dari rambut adeknya.

"Eh? Kamu… rambutnya di highlight ya?"

"Hehehe… baru nyadar? Udah dari kemaren kok… bagus nggak? Di highlight merah…" Shizuka ngebanggain rambutnya.

"Kemaren, di salon tempat aku part time rame banget, abis tutup salon, aku sama Kazucchi main-main dulu… buat ngisi waktu…" Shizuka part time di salon buat bantu keuangan keluarganya juga. Salon itu punya seorang cowok namanya Kazuka. Shizuka sama Kazucchi bisa langsung deket, karena Kazucchi banyak tahu fashion, gossip-gosip, dan mereka juga sama-sama seneng yang namanya pernak-pernik yang manis-manis dan warna-warni. Udah bisa nebak Kazuka kayak apa'kan? Karena Honda yang pacarnya Shizuka sering jemput ceweknya kalo abis part time, Honda juga kenal sama Kazuka. Malah doi juga sering potong rambut disitu. Soalnya ceweknya yang motongin rambutnya.

Honda juga part time sebagai tukang koran kalo pagi. Makanya doi kalo bangun bisa pagi banget, sebelum berangkat sekolah, doi keliling nganter koran dulu, sekalian ngajak jalan-jalan anjingnya, si Blenki. Sebenernya, orang tua Honda termasuk punya ekonomi yang bagus. Tapi Honda pingin bisa mandiri juga, makanya dia juga part time kayak temen-temennya. Malahan dia juga part time di tempat Jounouchi, biar bisa deket terus sama Shizuka. Ayah Jou dan Shizuka dengan seenaknya sering dipanggil 'Otou-san' oleh Honda, yang bersangkutan sih … adem ayem aja… . Ryo juga sama kayak Honda. Meskipun dia anak orang kaya (bokapnya'kan yang punya Museum Domino), tapi dia juga part time di sebuah toko barang bekas (sebenernya nggak cuma barang bekas… barang-barang yang super aneh juga ada…). Karena hobi-nya akan hal-hal aneh, dia suka tertarik denger cerita-cerita dari kakek pemilik toko tentang barang-barang kuno yang dijual disitu. Masak beliau jual papan jelangkung, si Ryo malah hobi banget melototin tu papan, Nggak heran, bokapnya aja juga suka hal-hal kayak gitu… makanya punya Museum Domino, yah…? Bakura yang 'nge-kos' (harga dirinya nggak terima kalo dia dibilang 'numpang') di rumah Ryo dengan gratis, juga part time ditoko yang sama kayak Ryo. Bedanya, Bakura lebih tertarik sama topeng-topeng monster yang dijual ditoko itu. Malah kadang-kadang nggak peduli, kalo pemilik tokonya bilang tu topeng punya kutukan, dia malah seneng ngedengernya dan sering make-in tu topeng-topeng. Aneh, bo…

Otogi beda sama yang lain. Bokapnya emang buka toko mainan, tapi dia lebih suka bantu-bantu di rumah sakit milik ibunya. Apalagi ada klinik khusus hewan dirumah sakit, nah… itu 'pos'nya Otogi. Soalnya doi suka banget sama hewan. Pelajaran Biologi di sekolahnya aja selalu dapet rangking satu. Honda dan Atem udah jadi pelanggan disitu. Kalo Blenki ato Ako sakit, dibawanya ke Otogi.

Kalo Anzu, dia suka ganti-ganti part time, soalnya dia lagi nabung buat impiannya jadi dancer. Sebenernya Yugi juga suka ganti-ganti part time kayak Anzu, malah kadang-kadang mereka berdua suka nyari part time bareng. Makanya, temen-temennya sekarang punya pepatah… 'Dimana ada Yugi disitu ada Anzu…'. Tu dua orang kalo lagi nggak ada kerjaan, ato lagi kelaperan gara-gara bokek… bisa langsung ketauan, sama-sama mulai bertingkah. Orang-orang disekelilingnya cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala liat mereka berdua. Nah, kalo udah begini… Jii-chan turun tangan, nyuruh mereka berdua buat bantu jaga toko… dari pada nggak ada kerjaan. Trus, Atem ngehibur mereka dengan buatin kue.

Nahhh… kalo yang satu ini beda lagi… Seto Kaiba sang CEO Kaiba Corporation. Doi mah nggak usah ditanya… udah makmur! Nggak perlu cari part time lagi, soalnya udah punya kerjaan sendiri. Adek-adeknya ikut bantu. Noa biasanya kerja di bagian akuntan, soalnya dia kalo disuru ngitung jago banget. Mokuba lebih sering dibagian design and research. Soalnya dia lebih suka jalan-jalan keluar atau browsing internet buat nyari-nyari sesuatu. Anak itu nggak bisa kalo disuru diem duduk didepan meja buat ngitung. Apalagi hobinya ngumpulin barang-barang aneh. Kayak merchandise character design.

Hari Minggu siang, anak-anak itu akhirnya janjian untuk belajar bareng ditempat Ryo…


	13. Final Exam The Death Game!

Final Exam… The Death Game

**Final Exam… The Death Game!!**

**-**

**Yugi's POV**

Battle Begins!! Hari ini gue dan yang laen belajar dirumah Ryo!!

Gue dan yang lain belajar Fisika en Biologi… Anjrit!! Susah banget! Mana itungannya banyak banget!! Si Otogi mah kaga perlu ditanya… lancar banget dia ngapalin nama-nama bakteri… Si Seto sama Jou juga ngitung massa dan apaaaa… gitu… kayaknya lancar banget! Ni cewe samping gue malah asyik dandan. Ga' ada rasa panik sama sekali…

Pas aku lagi direcokin soal-soal sama Seto dan Honda… Si Maling Geblek malah dateng ikutan ngrecokin… ngajakin duel pula! Tapi abis dia bilang…

"Yug, ini'kan sama kayak game… kamu harus cari jawaban yang bener buat buka kunci… kayak password gitu…"

… abis Bakura ngomong gitu, nggak tau kenapa. Rasanya gue jadi ngerasa ketantang, badan gue jadi panas kayak kalo lagi duel. Langsung gue semangat ngitung 'password'.

"DUEL STAND BY!!"

**-**

**Normal POV**

Yang lain jadi bengong ngeliat Yugi membara buat ngerjain soal-soal. Mereka jadi ngelirik ke Bakura yang cengar-cengir.

"Ni Maling hebat juga…" puji Otogi dalem hati.

"Bujut… si Yugi udah kayak maniak gitu ngerjainnya…" Anzu ampe melotot merhatiin tu cowok.

Dan setelah Seto meriksa kerjaannya Yugi. Ajaib!! Dari 10 soal, cuma salah 3!! Tapi Yugi malah marah-marah en sewot. Dia nyoba ngerjain 3 soal itu lagi dengan semangat kayak tadi. Bukunya ampe mau kebakar kena api semangatnya.

Besok, pas lagi ujian… semangatnya Yugi sama kayak waktu mereka lagi belajar bareng. Sampe guru pengawasnya takut ndeketin tu anak. Dikira lagi ayan. Ternyata pas sebelum berangkat sekolah, Yugi di-iming-iming game baru sama Jii-chan.

Tapi begitu selese ujian, Yugi tepar dikursinya. Kepaksa deh, pulangnya dibopong sama Jou. Pas lagi jalan pulang, anak-anak itu ketemu sama Ban-san yang kaget liat Yugi kayak monyet sekarat dipunggung Jou. Anzu nyeritain kejadian kemaren sama dikelasnya tadi. Untungnya, seminggu ini Yugi akhirnya dikasih libur dulu sama Ban-san. Gimana nggak kesian liat ada anak sekarat gara-gara lagi ujian. Sorenya, mereka janjian dirumah Honda buat belajar Akuntansi sama Kimia.

**-**

**Yugi's POV**

Hari ini cape banget… sebelonnya belum pernah gue ngerjain soal itungan dan Biologi kayak gitu… kepala rasanya mau pecah… Tapi hari ini kudu belajar itungan lagi… ADOOOOOOHHH… udah nggak ada semangat… NGGAK KUAAAAT! Kesian juga Jou kudu bopong gue pulang tadi, sekarang kita dirumah Honda buat belajar… gue alamat nginep nih… udah nggak sanggup jalan buat pulang… buat mikir aja udah nggak bisa, meski temen-temen udah ngasih semangat. Tapi tiba-tiba, si Seto berdiri sambil nantangin… kalo gue ujian ini bisa dapet nilai bagus banget… gue bakal dapet tiket gratis maen di Kaiba Land cabang Jepang… GRATISSSSS BUAT SELURUH WAHANA!!

"DUEL STAND BY!!"

**-**

**Normal POV**

Yang laen geleng-geleng kepala liat Yugi njerit gitu lagi. Kalo Yugi teriak tu kalimat… artinya dia lagi dalem semangat tinggi- tinggi sekali. Gimana nggak seneng. Kaiba Land itu isinya udah nyaris kayak Disney Land. Yugi yang hobinya nge-game… otomatis langsung semangat tinggi kayak kemaren. Hari-hari lanjutannya dirumah Anzu, Otogi, Jou,dan Seto, nggak usah diceritain… soalnya udah bisa ketebak… Yugi emang kudu dikasi semangat. Tapi mereka minta bantuan Bakura juga… soalnya dia kalo ngasih tantangan ato ngejekin orang biasanya langsung ngena'… apalagi ke Yugi yang doyan duel… Omongannya Bakura emang selalu nusuk bin nyengiti … Langsung aja de Yugi ke-tantang.

Tapi… hari terakhir mereka belajar bareng… yaitu hari Jumat… Yugi nggak perlu dikasih semangat… karena ini emang bidangnya doi…

"SEJARAH!! HARI TERAKHIIIIIIIIRRRRR….!! DUEL! STAND…"

"Yu-chan! Berisik amat, sih! Diem dongs…!" Anzu kesel liat Yugi tereak-tereak diatas meja.

Doi lancar banget ngapalin sejarah-sejarah Eropa dan Asia… terlebih lagi Mesir… nama-nama dewa-nya udah kayak doi kalo lagi nge-rap… lancar banget! Taun-taun sejarah udah kayak lagi nyanyi. Setelah agak lama belajar, Anzu, Honda dan Otogi asik maen capsa. Yugi malah masih asik nge-rap nama-nama dewa Yunani. Seto dan Jou masih ngapalin taun-taun bersejarah, Ryo malah ngeluh laper mlulu…

Tiba-tiba kepala Noa muncul dari balik pintu mengintip ruang 'belajar' (sebenernya itu ruang kantor pribadi) kakaknya.

"Nii-san… _Tea Time_…"

Seto mengangguk dan mengajak teman-temannya ke ruang santai buat nikmatin kue-kue dan teh… Ryo semangat banget ngikutin Seto. Yang lainnya terkagum-kagum celingukan liat bagian dalem Kaiba mansion. Super gede dan luas. Apalagi Yugi… tu anak kampungnya nggak kira-kira. Liat tivi layar flat widescreen aja hebohnya bukan main. Rumahnya Seto udah kayak istana ala Eropa aja. Belon lagi tamannya. Honda dan Otogi jadi asyik gelundungan di rumput kayak anak TeKa. Anzu terkagum-kagum ngeliat perangkat teh dan tamannya Seto yang buuuaaaaaaguuuuuuussss banget! Bunga-bunga-nya indaaaaaaah banget! Ryo juga ikut-ikutan kagum, meski doi anak orang kaya juga, tapi rumahnya nggak segede itu. Apalagi dia juga kagum sama kuenya yang uueeeeeennnnaaaaaaakkkk banget!! Seto nikmatin kue dan tehnya bareng Noa dan Mokuba di kursi teras. Yugi, Anzu, dan Jou malah maenan air kolam renang. Dan hasilnya… Yugi kecebur… Kontan yang liat pada ngakak… Apalagi Mokuba paling keras. Yugi yang basah kuyup kejar-kejaran sama Mokuba. Dan hasilnya… Yugi kecebur lagi.

Akhirnya, Yugi dipinjemin baju sama Mokuba.

"Eh? Nge-pas banget… Ukuranmu sama kayak aku, ya?" tanya Yugi abis make kaos en celana jeans Mokuba.

Nggak heran deh… dua makhluk itu emang tingginya sama sekarang. Anzu aja kaget banget begitu nyadar, tinggi Yugi nyaris nyamain tingginya. Sekarang Mokuba malah tingginya sama kayak Yugi. Kira-kira se-bahu Seto. Diantara Yugi cs… Seto, Jou, Honda, dan Otogi emang tinggi-nya sama. Kedua baru Ryo dan Yugi, lalu Anzu.

Besoknya, Yugi ngerjain soal Sejarah udah kayak lagi dikejar setan. Cepet banget!! Setengah jam selese!! Langsung doi cabut! Yang lain udah tau jadwal Yugi abis ini. Ke Harrem Groove, kerja part time, full!

Pas Yugi lagi lari mau ke halte bus, doi lewatin tempat jual kendaraan bekas. Karena penasaran, Yugi liat-liat dulu.

Tiba-tiba dia kepikiran buat punya motor. "Asyik kali ya… kalo punya motor… Nggak usah ngejar-ngejar bus lagi, kalo mau kemana-mana gampang…" Ketika lagi mikir kayak gitu, mata Yugi langsung tertarik sama vespa kuning bekas dipojok. Kondisinya masih bagus banget. Cuma tinggal di-cat ulang aja.

"Mau beli, Yug?" Tiba-tiba ada seorang cowok dengan dandanan nyentrik mendekatinya. "Eh, Wata-kun…" Yugi langsung cengar-cengir ngeliat temennya yang ternyata udah merhatiin dia dari tadi. Watanuki termasuk temen deketnya Yugi. Dia juga yang ngajarin Yugi ngendarain mobil dan motor. Waktu dia baru pindah ke Domino, Yugi ngajak jalan-jalan keliling kota. Sampe waktu liat ada tempat kosong, dia jadi pingin buka bisnis yang emang udah lama dijalaninnya ditempat tinggal yang sebelumnya. Jualan kendaraan second. Waktu baru buka usaha, Yugi bantu-bantu. Markirin mobil-lah, nawarin barang-lah, sampe bantu promosi.

"Yang itu emang masih bagus, loh… kemarin pemilikinya baru beli motor baru dengan jenis lain… makanya itu dijual kesini…" Yugi makin tertarik. "Pingin sih… bisa di-nego'kan…? Gue mau nabung dulu…". Watanuki terdiam sambil melirik ke Yugi. "Oke deh, gue simpenin buat lu…"

Sejak itu, Yugi semangat banget nyari part time yang lain, selain di Harrem Groove. Jou sampe heran, biasanya Yugi langsung ribut kalo ada majalah game baru ato kalo dia liat 'blink-blink' yang dia taksir. Tapi sekarang duitnya ditabung mulu. Dia bahkan rela ngejualin majalah-malajah lama-nya ke tukang loak. Berkat itu, kamarnya jadi lebih rapih… sedikit…

Atem sekarang mulai sibuk sama café-nya yang udah buka. Yang datang makan disitu emang baru orang-orang yang udah kenal masakannya Atem. Terutama Ryo. Dia bisa mesen berkali-kali. Atem suka geli kalo liat Yugi dan Ryo mulai ribut. Soalnya, meski udah makan nambah 5 kali, Ryo masih ngotot mau makan. Tentu aja Yugi berusaha ngusirin tu anak.

"Yugi… dia'kan pelanggan… lagian dia temen sendiri… nggak apa-apa dong…" Atem mbelain Ryo.

"Iya, Yug… masak kau kejam sekali pada temanmu sendiri… lagian aku'kan masih mau makan…" rajuk Ryo. Yugi jadi bete.

Café Atem mulai rame lagi. Anak itu langsung sibuk ngelayanin pengunjung.

"Masakannya Atem enak banget yah… makanya banyak orang yang dateng…" puji Ryo. Yugi ikut bantu-bantu Atem. Ryo yang ngeliat mereka sibuk banget, ikut turun bantuin. "Eh, Ryo… nggak usah… kamu' kan pengunjung…" Atem jadi kebingungan liat Ryo bantuin. "Nggak apa-apa kok… kan aku udah dikasih kue tadi…" nyengir Ryo. Atem tersenyum mendengarnya.

Jam 6 sore, mereka tutup toko, begitu pula dengan Jii-chan yang lagi tutup toko game-nya. Ryo ikut bantu-bantu lagi.

"Kalian nggak nyari pegawai? Tadi kalian kayaknya sibuk banget ngelayanin pengunjung…" tanya Ryo sambil nge-lap meja.

"Nggak, soalnya kita nggak sanggup gaji orang…" Atem cuma tersenyum kalem sambil menjawabnya. Ryo jadi diem.

"Eh! Gimana kalo aku ikut kerja disini?? Digaji-nya aku dibuatin makan siang dan malem aja!" Atem jadi kaget denger Ryo antusias gitu. "Ha? Elo? Nggak apa-apa tuh??" tanya Yugi yang juga kaget.

"Nggak apa-apa! Lagian'kan jadwal part time-ku cuma hari Senin Kamis doang… lainnya nganggur…" Sekarang Yugi ngerti kenapa Ryo bisa dateng ke café Atem tiap hari…

"Ya? Pliss… Plissss… Plissssssss…!" Ryo ampe bersujud-sujud gitu, Atem jadi nggak tega.

"Ng… nggak apa-apa sih… ta…"

"EH? BOLEH? BENERAN YA? ASYIIIIIIIK!! Jadi aku bisa makan masakanmu terus!!" Ryo sekarang pejingkrakan sambil memeluk kedua Mutou yang bengong ngeliat tingkahnya. Yugi ampe heran ama temennya. Segitu pinginnya dia makan masakannya Atem, sampe-sampe rela kerja tiap hari disitu.


	14. Shuffle

Shuffle

**Shuffle**

Besoknya, setelah ujian… anak-anak tetep masuk sekolah selama seminggu menunggu keluarnya nilai-nilai yang akan menghias raport mereka. Yugi cs lagi kumpul-kumpul dikelas mereka. Sambil duduk-duduk dibangku ngelilingin bangku Yugi yang ada di pojok kelas deket jendela paling belakang.

"A, Apa? Ryo jadi pelayan ditempat Atem…??"

"Yo'iiiii…!!"

Ryo tersenyum lebar nanggepin pertanyaan Seto. Jou, Honda, Anzu, dan Otogi diceritain Ryo tentang kejadian kemaren. Yugi cuma ikut ndengerin sambil ogah-ogahan. Malah doi udah mau ketiduran, kena angin dari jendela yang sepoi-sepoi.

"Beneran tuh, Yug?" tanya Jou. "Iya… dibayarnya pake makan siang ama malem doang…" Ryo senyum-senyum lagi nanggepin jawaban Yugi ke Jou.

"Wele… nggak nyangka kamu semaniak itu sama masakannya Atem…"

"Iya, nih… kesian masakan emak-mu lho… disaingin sama masakannya Atem …"

Yang lain ketawa-ketawa nanggepin Ryo. Jou diem aja, dia jadi ngelirik Seto yang terdiam. Jou berusaha nyembunyiin senyumnya. Dia tau… Seto cemburu berat…

Ryo yang ikut nyadar ketika melihat arah pandang Jou, ikut senyum-senyum juga…

"Ada yang… cemburu, nihhhhh…" goda Ryo. Yang lain ikutan liat kearah Seto. Doi jadi salah tingkah.

"Eeeehhh… tenang aja… aku kerja disitu karena bener-bener pingin makan masakannya Atem, bukan ngincer orang-nya kok…" hibur Ryo. Seto cuma berusaha nyembunyiin tampangnya. Tapi yang lain jadi ketawa lagi liat tingkah Seto.

"Eh… gue balik duluan ya…" pamit Yugi. Yang lain jadi bingung. Emang sih, boleh pulang lebih gasik. Tapi mereka baru 1 jam yang lalu masuk kelas. Apalagi, Yugi nggak pernah pamit duluan kalo lagi kumpul-kumpul. Yugi langsung ambil tas selempangan-nya yang kosong dan ngeloyor pergi keluar kelas.

"Eh, Yu-chan…! Yah… pe'gi deh… kenapa sih dia…?" Anzu nggak jadi mau ngejar Yugi.

"Part time kali… sekarang' kan dia lagi rajin nyari part time…" tebak Jounouchi. Yang lainnya ngangguk-angguk. Trus ngobrol lagi. Jounouchi dan Seto mulai ngluarin deck mereka dan asyik duel.

"Gue pasang buat Seto!"

"Gue buat Jou!"

"Pasang nomer! Pasang nomer!"

Honda, Otogi, Ryo, dan Anzu malah ngadain taruhan sama temen-temen sekelas. Tapi nggak ada yang masang nomer pake duit. Pada ngasihnya jajanan… kacang, kuwaci, permen… Emang dasar anak SMA, modal idup kecil banget!

"EMANG KITA SARANA JUDI??"

Jou dan Seto jadi sewot. Tapi yang lain pada cuwek. Asyik masang nomer. Sayangnya, duel berhenti di tengah-tengah, soalnya Seto selaku ketua kelas dipanggil guru buat ngambil kertas-kertas ujian anak-anak kemaren buat dibagiin. Anak-anak langsung rame ngejarin Ryo yang lagi asik makanin jajanan yang mereka pasang buat taruhan tadi. Kontan tu anak kabur keliling kelas, dan kelas jadi ramenya ampun-ampunan. Sekarang, anak-anak cewek yang rame jadi cheerleader nyemangatin anak-anak cowok bertingkah, ngejarin Ryo keliling kelas. Ramenya kedengeran sampe kelas yang ada di ujung lorong.

Dikantor guru, Seto ngambil kertas-kertas punya kelasnya.

"Ah, anu, pak… tadi Yugi pulang duluan, jadi…"

"Oh, iya… tadi Mutou pamit sama saya, selama class meeting ini dia nggak masuk sekolah, jadi kertas-kertas ujian dia saya yang ngumpulin saja…" Seto jadi kaget.

_Yugi nggak bakal masuk kelas selama class meeting?_

"O,oh… baiklah, saya permisi, pak…" Seto langsung pamit keluar dari ruang guru.

Sampe di kelas-nya Seto liat pemandangan aneh. Temen-temennya keliatan lemes banget. Ternyata, semua jajanan udah dimakanin Ryo, anak-anak cuma kedapetan capek ngejarin dia. Tapi begitu semua anak ngeliat Seto bawa kertas-kertas ujian, mereka langsung semangat ngelilingin ketua kelas mereka buat ngambil nilai mereka. Maka itu, kelas rame lagi karena rebutan kertas ujian. Seto yang udah ngambil kertasnya duluan, naroh kertas-kertas itu dimeja guru dan langsung kembali ke bangkunya. Sedangkan, temen-temen sekelasnya pada rame banget rebutan di meja guru. Jou kembali ke bangkunya sambil senyum-senyum, dia dapet 87… targetnya tercapai satu buat dapetin beasiswa.

"Aku juga balik, deh… mau ke kantor dulu…" pamit Seto. "Ke kantor ato ngapelin Ateeeemmm…??" goda temen-temennya. Seto cuma ngingsot, tapi yang lain sempet liat mukanya yang merah. Mereka jadi cekikikan.

Tiba-tiba HP Seto bunyi dari tasnya. Doi duduk di bangkunya lagi sambil buru-buru nyariin HP-nya di-tas. Anzu, Otogi, Honda, sama Ryo jadi rame tebak-tebakkan… itu telepon dari Atem ato dari kantor Seto. Tapi Jou langsung nebak sambil senyum-senyum kalem … "Pasti dari Atem…"

Dan begitu Seto dan temen-temennya (yang ngerubungin Seto, sampe doi kejepet jadi gepeng kayak serabi) melihat layar HP Seto… muncul wajah manis Atem menghias layar kecil itu. Langsung mereka rame sorak-sorak kayak monyet tawuran.

"CIYEEEEH! BENERAN!". "UHUUUUUYYY!!" . "ASIIIIKKK!!"

"Shhhh! Diem, ah!... eh.. Halo? Atem, ada apa…?" Seto menerima telepon itu. Yang lain cekikikan lagi dibelakangnya.

"Ng… nggak, lagi nggak ada kelas kok… Kan' lagi class meeting… Yugi nggak cerita, ya?"

Seto nyadar, temen-temennya pada berusaha nguping. Terutama Anzu, tu cewek antusias banget, sampe Seto tega aja nggeplak kepala tu cewek pake buku. "Ih, _shyadis_ amat _shyih_! Atem-chan… yayang-mu _kejhyam shyama_ eike, tuuuu…" Anzu mengeraskan suaranya plus bahasa planetnya, biar Atem denger di telepon. "Hush! Brisik, ah…! Kamu yang rese' kok…!" balas Seto. "Iya, niii… dasar cecek (cecek tu bahasa gaulnya cicak)…" ledek Honda. "Eh! Cecek aja naksir sama eike… tiap eike lewat, dia pesti kagum… 'ck,ck,ck'… gitchuu…!" .Honda keki. Otogi dan Jou ngakak keras banget. Ryo sampe batuk-batuk keseleg kacang gara-gara nahan tawa.

"Eh, non… dimana-mana cecek suaranya kayak gitu…!" Anzu mlengos aja dikatain kayak gitu sama Honda. Atem jadi cekikikan ditelepon.

"Eh, maaf, Atem.. tadi ada cecek lewat… ada apa, nih…?" Seto nglanjutin ngobrolnya sama Atem. Anzu makin sewot dikatain cecek. Honda, Jou, Otogi, dan Ryo ngakak keras banget liat muka Anzu yang sewot. Seto berusaha nahan tawa. Apalagi begitu liat muka Ryo abis nggak sengaja nelen permen bulet-bulet. Anak-anak itu makin menggila ngakaknya nggak karuan.

Tapi kemudian tenang lagi, begitu mereka mendengar Seto lagi jawab pertanyaan Atem.

"Ha? Yugi? Udah pulang dari dua jam yang lalu, kok…? … Belum nyampe rumah?". Yang lain jadi agak kaget.

"HP-nya dia juga nggak bisa dihubungin…? Mungkin batere-nya habis… ato lagi part time…?"

Begitu Seto mengakhiri ngobrolnya sama Atem, mereka jadi bingung. Biasanya Yugi pesti pamit sama Atem kalo mau kemana-mana. Hari ini tumben banget dia nggak pamit sama siapa-siapa. Jii-chan aja nggak dipamitin.

Atem menutup gagang teleponnya. Dia makin khawatir, soalnya Yugi nggak bisa dihubungin sama sekali, dan dia nggak bersama temen-temennya.

"Padahal… aku mau minta tolong buat beli sayur, habis pulang sekolah nanti…" Atem kembali bersender di meja kasir café-nya. Ako mengelus-elus tubuhnya pada kaki Atem. Atem menggendong Ako yang akhirnya mendengkur dipangkuannya. Kucing item itu emang lebih suka dirumah main sama tuannya ketimbang jalan-jalan keluar. Atem nggak bisa belanja untuk sementara, karena harus jaga café mungil-nya itu. Jii-chan juga lagi jaga toko.

Setengah jam kemudian, Atem mendengar dentingan bel kecil café-nya. Dan ternyata para tamu itu adalah Jou dan kawan-kawan. Mereka dateng dengan ramainya menghampiri Atem.

"Minna? Bukannya tadi masih disekolah?" Atem jadi kebingungan ngeliat mereka berbondong-bondong kesitu.

"Hari ini' kan class meeting… dari pada kita bengong nggak tau mau apa di sekolah… mendingan main kesini aja… Yugi belon dateng, ya?" crocos Ryo. Yang lain ikut celingukan nyariin Yugi. Atem menggeleng. Beberapa menit kemudian, café Atem mulai berdatangan tamu. Anak itu langsung melayani pengunjung, dan langsung masak makanan yang dipesen. Ryo langsung antusias bantuin. Anzu, Jou, Honda, dan Otogi tanpa cas-cis-cus juga langsung make celemek hitam yang diambil Ryo dari lemari meja kasir. Atem jadi kaget, liat temen-temennya jadi pelayan dadakan.

"Atem butuh sesuatu nggak? Kalo mau belanja biar aku aja…" tawar Jou. Atem seneng banget temen-temennya pada dateng ngebantuin. Meski agak sayang juga. Seto nggak bisa ikut dateng karena ada kerjaan dikantor-nya. Atem memberi Jou catetan belanja dan uang. Doi langsung pergi pake sepeda-nya Honda.

Jou udah biasa bantu bokap-nya belanja. Biasanya doi giliran sama dedek-nya. Makanya, doi kalo dalam masalah tawar menawar harga jago banget. Waktu Jou nyampe di daerah pasar, doi langsung ke tempat yang ditunjuk Atem buat beli pesenannya Atem. Ternyata Atem udah jadi pelanggan setia di daerah pasar itu. Malahan hampir semua pedagang disitu apal sama Atem dan Yugi (yang biasanya ikut nemenin).

Jou emang udah apal sama seluruh pelosok daerah kota Domino, doi juga dikenal banyak orang. Apalagi, Jou jadi terkenal karena udah ngalahin Hirutani cs yang menguasai daerah preman kota Domino ngeroyok dia. Meski Jou sendirian, dia bisa menang (babak belur, sih… abis itu pingsan 3 hari…bokapnya khawatir banget sama anak cowok satu-satunya itu, ampe dia rela bikin roti 17 biji buat sajen doa ke dewa supaya Jou kaga apa-apa…). Makanya, semua preman kenal dia. Tambah lagi Yugi and the gang yang emang biasa sering bareng, makanya mereka banyak yang kenal. Kalo makan suka nyari tempat yang murah-murah, ampe penjual-nya apal betul selera mereka… (kayak misalnya di warung ramen, Yugi kalo makan sukanya lebih asin dari punya Anzu, Anzu lebih agak gurih dari punya Ryo, Ryo suka porsi 5 kali dari Jou, Jou suka kalo kuahnya lebih dibanyakin dikit dari punya Honda, Honda doyan sama sayurnya yang lebih mateng dari punya Otogi, Otogi demen sama mie yang lebih lembek dari yang laen. Cuma Seto aja yang nggak aneh-aneh…).

Pulang dari belanja, Jounouchi lewatin daerah gedung yang lagi dibangun. Dia nyari jalan pintas. Tapi waktu dia mendangak sambil ngelap keringet dimukanya karena panas, Jou lihat seorang buruh bangunan yang dia kenal betul lagi duduk makan siang di plang-plang besi bangunan.

"Yu… Yugi…?"

Anak itu keliatan lahap banget makan bekalnya. Bener-bener kayak buruh kalo makan. Tiba-tiba kedengaran suara sirine tanda waktunya buruh bangunan kembali kerja. Jou merhatiin kerjaan Yugi jadi tukang angkut disitu. Ngangkut semen lah, ngangkut batu lah, gali lah, …

'_Makanya badan kurus cekingnya jadi berotot gitu, ya…?'_ Pikir Jou dalem hati.

Karena nggak mau ngganggu part time Yugi, Jou langsung balik ke Mutou's Café. Sampai disana, Jou nggak cerita apa-apa ke Atem. Takut Atem jadi khawatir sama abangnya, yang jadi kuli bangunan. Nggak heran, napsu makan Yugi sekarang udah mulai kayak Ryo.

Jou jadi agak ragu mau cerita apa nggak. Dia cuma bisa diem merhatiin Atem yang juga sibuk sama kerjaannya. Agak lama mikir, akhirnya Jou ambil keputusan…


	15. Break Down

Break Down

**Break Down**

Besoknya, sesuai janji Yugi pada gurunya, doi nggak masuk sekolah selama class meeting. Dia sekarang asyik kerja sebagai kuli bangunan buat isi waktu luang. Dari pada bengong nggak jelas dikelas, atau ngobrol ngalor ngidul (apalagi ngedenger curhat-nya Anzu, wew… bisa-bisa dia udah lumuten duluan), mending nyari duit. Dia serius mau beli motor. Makanya sejak pagi, Yugi udah mulai kerja di area bangunan. Sampe siang, Yugi masih sibuk ngangkutin karung semen. Akhirnya kedengeran juga, tanda pekerja istirahat. Yugi segera ngambil tasnya buat makan bekal. Waktu dia mau melahap bekal roti buatannya, mata Yugi terpaku pada seseorang yang udah berdiri didepannya. Untung doi belum nelen makanannya, kalo nggak dia udah keseleg.

"Aku bawa bekal tambahan, nih… Yugi pasti laper' kan?"

Yugi cuma bisa bengong, ngeliat dedek ceweknya berdiri sambil nyodorin bungkusan bento kemukanya. Atem tersenyum ngeliat muka bego Yugi. Anak cewek itu duduk kalem di sebelah Yugi. Sebelum Yugi mulai ngomong, Atem buka topik duluan…

"Jounouchi cerita, kemarin dia liat kamu disini… dia cerita sama aku soalnya dia takut aku khawatir nyariin kamu seharian…"

Yugi jadi terdiam. Atem ngelanjutin lagi kata-katanya setelah menatap mata Yugi yang penuh dengan rasa bersalah. "Atem ngerti… Yugi nggak mau buat Atem khawatir… tapi kalo Yugi nggak cerita apa-apa ke Atem, Atem jadi tambah khawatir… untung Jounouchi mau cerita…". Yugi masih diem. Dia nggak bisa nyalahin Jou yang cerita ke Atem. Dan dia emang bersalah karena udah nggak cerita apa-apa tentang part time-nya ke Atem.

"Sori… gue..."

"Nih… Atem buatin khusus buat Yugi, biar kerjanya tambah semangat…" Atem membuka kotak bentonya, isi lauknya semua kesukaan Yugi. Yugi tersenyum sambil ngusap kepala Atem, dia makan bento-nya dengan lahap. Atem nemenin Yugi makan siang sampe selese.

"Eh, café-mu gimana…?" tanya Yugi. Dia baru nyadar, Atem nggak jaga café.

"Jounouchi' kan pinter bikin kue-kue dan tart… menu khususnya hari ini cakes…" jelas Atem. Yugi jadi penasaran. Dia tau Jou pinter buat segala macem cakes dan pastry, tapi dia sama sekali belon pernah nyobain bikinan Jou.

Atem akhirnya pamit sambil bawa kotak bekal Yugi yang udah kosong. Yugi balik kerja lagi.

Sampe dirumah, Yugi, Atem, dan Jii-chan, plus Ako makan malem di ruang tengah. Mereka udah tutup toko. Jadi malem itu mereka bisa kumpul-kumpul buat istirahat. Ryo bawa 'gaji' bekalnya pulang. Katanya sih sayang kalo dimakan cepet-cepet. Maunya dia makan pelan-pelan dirumah. Tapi alamat bakal ada tawuran nih. Soalnya Bakura paling hobi ngerampok makanan orang.

Akhirnya Yugi mulai mau terbuka sama Jii-chan dan Atem. Dia cerita, kalo dia pingin banget beli motor. Jii-chan dan Atem sekarang ngerti kenapa Yugi bela-belain kerja mati-matian. Tapi Yugi tetep nolak dibantu tambahan duit. Doi bener-bener pingin pake uangnya sendiri.

Tepat setelah class meeting selese, alias hari penerimaan raport, uang Yugi udah kekumpul banyak. Dia sampe lupa sama nilai-nilai di raportnya. Hari Sabtu adalah hari yang paling ditunggu anak-anak buat nerima hasil nilai mereka selama dikelas 2. Semua anak nggak bisa tidur semalem karena tegang. Tapi Yugi malah molor sambil ngimpiin motor barunya. Pas pagi buta, HP Yugi berdering keras banget. Yugi asal-asalan aja ngangkat sambil ngantuk-ngantuk.

"Ngggghhhh… huaaaaahhhhhhmmmmlloooo…??"

Tiba-tiba ada suara sesenggukan nggak jelas di telepon. Waktu Yugi liat layar HP-nya yang bertuliskan 'Tsugi-sen' alias wali kelasnya, Yugi jadi bingung. Ni guru nelpon dia pagi buta sambil nangis-nangis nggak jelas.

"Pak? Nape, pak? Pagi-pagi gini jangan pura-pura jadi Sadako di telepon dong…" Dasar bego. Sadako' kan adanya dari tipi. Yugi malah ngomentarin gurunya aja. Eeeh, tu guru malah tambah sesenggukan. Malah tambah suara ngluarin ingus pula.

"Mu… Mutou… hik! sroooooot!! kamu… naek… eh, naik… naik….!"

"Naik-naik? Naik-naik ke puncak gunung? Ohhh, bapak udah ngerencanain study tour ke gunung, pak? Boleh tu!"

"BUKAN! BUKAN! KAMU NAIK, MUTOU! NAIK KELAS!"

"Oooh, naik… NAIK KELAS?? SUMPE, PAK??" Yugi jadi melek dan bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, sampe kolornya nyaris melorot.

"SUMPE… eh, SUMPAHHH!!"

Abis itu, dua makhluk yang terpisahkan oleh jarak mulai pejingkrakan nggak jelas. Sampe-sampe istrinya Tsugi-sen bingung liat suaminya kayak gitu pagi-pagi. Dua-duanya sama-sama lega. Yang satu lega karena naek kelas, yang satu lega… karena udah selese tanggung jawab sebagai wali kelas Yugi. Emang kesian tu guru, dari kelas satu, ada aja ulah Yugi yang bikin pusing guru-gurunya. Tentu aja yang sering kena omel adalah sang wali kelas. Dan Tsugi-sen adalah wali kelas Yugi cs sejak kelas satu…

Yugi yang hepi banget, langsung nggedor kamar Atem. Padahal tu cewek lagi bikin sarapan didapur. Emang Yugi, yang bangunnya siang terus. Atem mah' bangunnya selalu gasik.

"Yugi… Atem di dapur…!" seru Atem yang denger suara heboh Yugi dari lantai dua. Jii-chan juga lagi nikmatin sarapannya, jadi bingung liat Yugi gedubrakan, nggelundung dari tangga lante 2.

"Yug… gaya turunnya biasa aja kenapa?" Jii-chan jadi nggak bisa nahan komentarnya. Yugi cuek sama benjol di kepalanya. Dia langsung ngajak Atem nari-nari terus melukkin Jii-chan, sama nyiumin Ako. Tu kucing ngeronta-ronta. Apalagi Yugi belum mandi en sikat gigi. Hiii… jijay!

"GUE NAEK KELAS! NAEK… NAEK… KE KELAS BARUUUU… TINGGI…TINGGI SEKALEEEEE…!! "

Atem dan Jii-chan ikutan hepi juga. Akhirnya Yugi naek kelas juga! Gak nyangka!

"Yugi, selamat, ya!! Hari ini ambil raport, ya?" Atem melukin abangnya.

"Asiiiik! Berarti Jii-chan menang taruhan!" seru Jii-chan. Tentu aja si kembar Mutou jadi bingung. Jii-chan melukkin Ako yang ngeronta-ronta lagi. "Ji, Jii-chan taruhan apa?" tanya Atem sambil bantuin Jii-chan duduk, soalnya rematiknya tu eyang kambuh lagi.

"Sebenernya, kemarin Jii-chan taruhan sama Abe-san, si tukang ubi yang sering lewat itu… dia gak yakin Yugi naek kelas, terus kita taruhan deh…" Jii-chan cengar-cengir hepi. Yugi jadi bete dijadiin bahan taruhan. "Yeee… udah tua jangan maen taruhan, Jii-chan…" Jii-chan cuma ketawa aja denger omelan Yugi.

Pagi itu, Yugi buru-buru ke sekolah, tapi karena bis jurusan yang biasa dinaikkinnya penuh terus, doi kepaksa lari sampe sekolah. Alhasil telat banget. Tapi karena hari itu hari penerimaan raport, nggak ada guru ketertiban yang biasa ngejarin dia kalo telat. Yugi langsung buru-buru ke kelasnya. Ternyata semua anak udah dapet raportnya dan duduk dengan kalem di kursi masing-masing. Semua pandangan jadi ngarah ke Yugi. Tiba-tiba Tsugi-sen yang tadi masih kalem dimeja guru-nya abis mbagiin raport, langsung lari kearah muridnya yang baru dateng dan ber-hip-hip-hura bareng Yugi di depan kelas sambil pelukan dan nyanyi-nyanyi.

"HUUUU… BAPAK SUDAH KHAWATIR SEKALI SAMA KAMUUU…!!"

"Tenang, pak! Saya bakal jadi anak rajin ntar dikelas tiga! Sekarang rapot saya mana, Pak??" Yugi masih kegirangan. Temen-temen sekelasnya nggak heran liat tu guru dan murid bertingkah didepan kelas… udah biasa.

_Yugi? Jadi rajin…? Moga-moga aja deh…_

Temen-temen sekelas Yugi nggak pecaya sama janji-nya Yugi. Apalagi genk-nya Yugi.

Tiba-tiba kelas jadi hening lagi dengan masuknya Jounouchi. Ternyata tadi dia dipanggil guru pembimbing. Semua jadi kediem, dan ngerubungin Jou

"Jou? Gimana?"

"Kok kamu dipanggil?"

"Katanya bokapmu juga dipanggil…"

"Ada apa sih??"

Semua anak penasaran. Jou belum ngangkat wajah sedihnya. "Sebenernya aku…"

Yugi dan Tsugi-sen berhenti nari-nari. Semua anak jadi tegang. Tiba-tiba Jou ngangkat wajahnya sambil senyum.

"Bapakku dipanggil buat pemberitahuan… kalo anaknya yang cakep ini dapet beasiswa… buat kelas tiga ntar!"

Anak-anak yang tadinya tegang, jadi berhip-hip hura. Melepas napas lega. Tsugi-sen tambah banjir air mata, bangga sama murid-muridnya. Anak-anak ada yang berusaha nenangin guru histeris itu, tapi malah tambah banjir aja. Yugi and the gank tambah pejingkrakan, artinya Jou nggak putus sekolah.

Sedangkan dikantor guru ada yang nangis histeris karena terharu juga. Semua guru berusaha nenangin bokapnya Jou, dari kepala sekolah sampe penjaga kantin dan penjaga sekolah ikut turun tangan juga. "Udah, pak… kami para guru juga bangga sama anak bapak…" . "Iya, pak… anak bapak juga baek banget sama kita… makanya kita ikut terharu, lho…" hibur penjaga kantin.

Pokoknya, hari itu penuh haru… Yugi pulang bareng temen-temennya. Dan didepan gerbang, Atem udah nungguin mereka sambil melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya. Seto sama Yugi langsung berlomba ngedeketin Atem. Tentu aja Seto yang berhasil duluan nyamperin Atem, doi' kan jago olah raga. Dan kakinya emang lebih panjang dari kaki Yugi. Yugi jadi keki ngeliat Atem ngasih selamat ke Seto. Atem dan Seto jadi ngelirik ke Yugi yang cemberut dideket gerbang. Dua-duanya tersenyum geli. Akhirnya Atem deketin Yugi dan mencium pipi abangnya. Yugi yang emang (sebenernya) pemalu banget, jadi salting dan berusaha nyembunyiin mukanya yang udah kayak tomat. Yang lain jadi ketawa ngeliat tingkah Yugi. Shizuka, Noa, dan Mokuba ternyata juga dateng ke sekolah mereka. Mereka bertiga juga naek kelas jadi kelas 2 SMP.

"Ayo kita ngerayain kenaikan kelas kitaaaa…!!" Yugi paling heboh sendiri. Jounouchi dan Shizuka pamit sama bokapnya mau kumpul-kumpul dulu sama temen-temennya. Atem dan Yugi juga pamit sama Jii-chan lewat telepon. Akhirnya, mereka rame-rame ke Harrem Groove. Ban-san kaget liat Yugi bawa genk-nya kesitu.

"Diliat dari wajahnyaa… kamu lagi hepi, nih…" tebak Ban-san sambil ketawa-ketawa. "YO'III…!! Kita mau makan-makan disini…!" . Yugi cs langsung cari tempat duduk yang biasanya jarang didudukin orang alias dipojok. Seto langsung mesen makanan yang porsi-nya gede-gede. "Udah, deh… aku yang traktir…" Seto jadi geli liat Yugi dan yang lain liat makanan yang dipesen Seto porsi-nya gede banget. Anak-anak itu langsung berkaca-kaca dan langsung melukkin Seto. Emang beda anak-anak yang sering bokek sama anak yang udah punya perusahaan sendiri.

"SETOOOO…!! SANKYUUUUU…!! MAKASIH BANGET! MOGA-MOGA KAMU DITERIMA SAMA YANG DIATAS!! DAPET TAMBAHAN REJEKIIII… NTAR KITA IKUT KECIPRATAN…!!".

"Kayak orang mau mati aja sampe didoain gitu…" Mokuba cuma bisa heran liat tingkah temen-temen sekelas abangnya itu. Noa dan Shizuka ikut cekakakan liat Seto dikerubungin, timpa-timpaan kayak pemain bola. Atem cuma geleng-geleng, heran plus kesian sama Seto yang kayaknya emang udah kayak mau mati ditimpa 6 orang kayak gitu. Ban-san yang ngeliat tingkah mereka juga ikutan ketawa sama pegawai-pegawainya yang lain. Ternyata temen-temen Yugi semuanya unik-unik plus aneh bin ajaib.

"Ngomong-ngomong… aku mau kasih pengumuman …" tiba-tiba Mokuba berdiri. Yang lain jadi kalem berhenti nimpain Seto.

"Kelas 2 nanti… aku ngelanjutin di Amerika…"

**T****o Be Continued…**

**Wakaka… R&R…!**


	16. Ja, minna!

**Ja, minna!**

-

"Kelas 2 nanti… aku ngelanjutin di Amerika…"

Semua orang kediem, nginyem... tapi lama-lama melongo, bengong.

"Aku juga mau ngelanjutin pendidikanku disekolah seni di Jerman..." tambah Noa yang berdiri disamping Mokuba.  
Semua tambah bengong. Terus sama-sama noleh ke Seto. Seto mengangguk, iya-in pernyataan Mokuba dan Noa.

"HAAAAAAA...??"  
"Kok gituwww...??"  
"Napeeeee...??"

"Kaiba Co buka cabang di Amerika dan di Jerman... Supaya gampang ngurusnya, Mokuba dan Noa yang memegang kedua cabang itu sekalian sekolah disana..."

Ketiga Kaiba menatap Atem, yang nggak bisa menyembunyikan muka sedihnya. Tentu aja, Atem udah nganggep Noa dan Mokuba kayak adeknya sendiri. Seto juga ngerti perasaannya. Karena Noa dan Mokuba juga udah nganggep Atem sebagai kakak sekaligus ibu mereka sendiri. Kedua Kaiba junior menghampiri cewek manis itu dan duduk disampingnya.

"Maap, kita nggak ngomong sebelumnya... tapi setelah dibicarakan matang-matang..."  
"Iya... sampe gosong..." potong Mokuba, Noa jadi sewot natap Mokuba jutek gara-gara omongannya dipotong sama banyolan adek-nya.  
"Sebenernya aku sendiri juga pingin banget bisa mendalami seni di Jerman, disana ada sekolah seni yang bagus..." sambung Noa lagi.

Atem akhirnya tersenyum mengerti. Ia tahu impian para Kaiba yang ingin membangun Kaiba. Co lebih luas. Dan Atem juga tahu impian Noa untuk menjadi seorang pelukis.  
Noa emang suka sama seni. Bahkan ia rajin ikut pameran-pameran besar. Seto juga suka majang lukisan-lukisan Noa di rumah maupun dikantornya. Karena kegemarannya itu, Noa ingin mendalaminya lebih dalam lagi.

"Kalo aku emang pingin sekolah di Amerika..." tambah Mokuba.  
"Emang pingin sendiri, ato emang pingin deket Rebeccaaaa...??" goda Yugi. Mokuba jadi tersipu-sipu. Yang lain ketawa ngeliat Mokuba jadi salting.  
"Rebecca kan sekolahnya disekolah cewek... mana boleh aku kesitu..." sanggah Mokuba.  
"Kecuali kalo malem mingguan yaaaa??" goda Yugi lagi. Ketawa mereka makin rame.

"Yaaaah... kalo nggak ada Mokucchi dan Noacchi jadi sepi doooong..."  
Shizuka yang selama kelas satu SMP emang satu kelas sama Kaiba bersaudara jadi sedih mendengar perpisahan mereka. Apa boleh buat.. Shizuka, Noa, dan Mokuba emang deket. Belum lagi kalo bareng-bareng Malik dan Rebecca. Mereka berlima membuat geng (sebenernya yang antusias cuma Shizuka dan Malik) yang diberi nama Duelist#1. Kalo Rebecca dan Malik lagi main ke Jepang karena liburan sekolah mereka di Amerika dan Mesir, mereka sering ketemuan buat kumpul-kumpul bareng. **(1)**

Meski sebenernya Malik kalo ke Jepang lebih sering buat ketemuan sama Bakura. Soalnya Bakura adalah orang pertama yang nggak masalahin tinggi badannya yang nggak biasa buat anak SMP itu. Badan Malik lebih tinggi dari anak-anak seumurannya karena ia doyan minum susu. Makanya, Malik jadi deket sama Bakura. Tapi dia juga sayang sama Ryo yang suka membuat kakak perempuannya bahagia... Sebenernya Isis tu nggak bisa masak, hasilnya selalu jadi nyeremin banget. Satu-satunya makhluk yang bisa memakan masakan Isis cuma Ryo. Makanya Isis jadi hepi. Semua orang cuma bisa bengong liat napsu makan Ryo yang nggilani!  
Kalo lagi liburan, Mokuba sebenernya cuma pingin berduaan aja sama Rebecca, tapi Shizuka sama Malik suka ngerecokkin dengan hebohnya. Noa pasrah aja kalo ngeliat Mokuba dan Shizuka udah berantem. Padahal abang mereka udah adem ayem, sekarang malah giliran adeknya. Lebih parah lagi!  
Seto dan Jou juga bukannya ngelerai, malah asik nonton doang.

"Berarti ini sekalian pesta perpisahan dong..." tambah Shizuka.  
"Kalo liburan, kita pesti pulang, kok..." hibur Noa.  
Semua jadi sedih. Yugi yang nggak tahan sama acara sedih-sedihan (pinginnya acara yang heboh) langsung angkat bicara sambil ngayun-ngayun seragam luarnya yang warna biru tua lalu diiket di pinggang.

"Udah, ah!! Jangan sedih-sedih mulu!! Karena ini acara perpisahan juga, kudu meriaaaaaahhh!!"  
Semua orang jadi ber-hip-hip hura nanggepin Yugi.

"AYO KAROKEEEEEE KARO AKUUUUUU...!!" Yugi langsung nyambet mic.

"Buset! Gue duluan napa??" Protes Otogi yang udah siap sama lagunya.  
"KAGA! Kan idenya dari gue!" Yugi jadi kejar-kejaran sama Otogi diruangan yang emang ada fasilitas karaokenya itu.  
"Egois lu!!" Otogi ngelemparin kacang ke Yugi yang dengan hebohnya menghindari lemparan-lemparan kacang dengan gaya The Matrix.  
"Makanan jangan dibuangin dooong!!" sewot Ryo sambil nangkepin kacang dengan gaya anjing laut di kebon binatang.  
Karena kelamaan, Seto maju duluan sambil bawa mic yang tadi nganggur.

Shizuka dan Anzu jejeritan histeris ngeliat keromantisan Seto yang nyanyi buat Atem, dengan judul Kaze no Yukue **(2)**. Lagu yang lembut nan slow, jadi keren banget dipaduin sama suara Seto yang melow. Mokuba sama Noa sampe keseleg jus liat abang mereka nyium tangan Atem, setelah selese nyanyi. Seumur-umur, belum pernah tu CEO dingin bisa romantis kayak gitu. Atem mukanya sampe merah. Yugi yang tiba-tiba ngeliat pemandangan nan romantis itu jadi cemburu, dan berhenti kejar-kejaran. Yugi langsung ngerebut mic yang dipegang Seto.  
Suasana romantis langsung bener-bener RUSAKKKKKK!! Begitu Yugi naik ke panggung dengan gaya Michael Jackson kepleset kulit pisang, nggantiin Seto yang sekarang udah duduk disamping Atem. Yugi nyanyi pake dua mic.

Ruang karaoke jadi rame gara-gara Yugi and the Gank.

Yugi yang bahasa Inggrisnya ancur banget, malah nyanyi lagu We Are the Champion, alhasil jadi lagu latin, alias nggak jelas liriknya. Anzu dan Ryo nyanyi lagu Wannabe-nya Spice Girl, akhirnya jadi kayak lagu campur sari plus suara ngunyah makanan. Soalnya Ryo nyanyi sambil makan. Honda dan Shizuka nyanyi lagu Can You Feel the Love Tonight, tapi karena pake gerakan macem-macem, jadinya kayak liat Bon Odori salah musim.

Tiba-tiba Bakura, yang ternyata kebetulan lewat dan denger suara heboh Yugi cs dari luar, jadi ikutan karaoke.  
Dan dengan kumpulnya Yugi, Mokuba, dan Bakura... jadilah trio metal dadakan. Jounouchi cuma asik minum jus sambil duduk di sofa dengan kalem. hatinya udah lega dapet bea siswa, jadi doi nyante dulu. Seto dan Atem malah asik mojok. Noa cuma menghela napas liat orang-orang yang super aneh bin ribut diruangan itu.

Begitu selese karaokean, semua orang pamitan balik ke sarang masing-masing.  
"Aku mau ketempat Wata-kun dulu, ya..." Yugi melirik pada Atem yang pulang bareng dengannya. Atem tersenyum melihat abangnya. Ia bener-bener pingin punya motor sendiri.  
Akhirnya mereka berdua jalan ke toko Wata-kun.

"Hei, Yugi! Jadi anak kelas tiga niii...! Selamat ya!" sambut Wata-kun didepan tokonya.  
"Tenkyu... tenkyu... Betewe motornya..."  
"Udah kusiapin... Tuh!" Motor vespa kuning yang Yugi dambakan, ternyata sudah dibersihkan oleh Wata-kun. Yugi seneng banget.

"Tapi... uangku baru segini... Udah cukup belum?" Yugi keluarin uangnya yang beberapa lembar ribuan yen. Tiba-tiba Wata-kun ketawa.  
"Yug, kamu mau punya uang berapa aja, aku tetep kasih motor ini ke kamu... mengingat kamu yang telah membantuku ketika aku perama kali datang ke kota ini, bantuin cari lahan kosong, bantuin jualan, ngiklanin toko-ku, bantu-bantu susun dan parkirin kendaraan-kendaraan toko... Jadi... sekarang ini buatmu... punyamu resmi...!"

Yugi yang nggak bisa nahan kebagahagiaannya langsung melukin Wata-kun sambil ngucapin terima kasih berkali-kali. Wata-kun dan Atem ketawa liat Yugi yang sampe ngucurin air mata karena terharu.  
Yugi beli helm 2. Satu buat ditaruh di bagasi motor, kalo lagi ga boncengan. Tapi sekarang dia dan Atem boncengan pulang naik motor barunya.

Di rumah, Jii-chan yang menyambut mereka berdua, bangga liat cucu laki-lakinya udah punya motor sendiri.

Yugi senyum-senyum sendiri sambil ngelapin motornya di garasi sampe malem. Atem sampe harus nyeret Yugi.  
"Udah malem... besok lagi aja..."  
Tapi dikamar Yugi malah jadi asik mau modif motornya, jadi dia corat-coret desain dan warna baru buat motornya.

Akhirnya setelah puas sama karyanya itu, Yugi tepar di tempat tidur, sambil ngorok...

-

**(1) Di fic-ku, Mokuba, Noa, Rebecca, Shizuka, dan Malik itu seumuran. Lucu aja liat mereka berlima yang sama-sama punya kedudukan sebagai adik... :D  
(2) Kaze no Yukue, lagu dari anime TeniPuri, tapi pengisi suaranya Inui dan Setokan sama, Kenjirou Tsuda. Lagunya keren abis!! XD**


	17. About the Future

"Liburan! Liburan! Liburan! Liburan!!"  
"Yugi… lagi ada tamu, ah… berisik aja…" omel Atem yang sedang melayani pengunjung.  
"Hahaha! Nggak apa lagi, Yug…" ujar Wata-kun. Beberapa temannya yang mengunjungi café Atem juga tertawa melihat tingkah Yugi.

Kebanyakan yang dateng ke tempat Atem adalah teman-teman dan kenalan Yugi. Baik dari sekolah, maupun luar sekolah.

"Ya, udah deh! Aku maen dulu yaaaaaaa…!"  
Pamit Yugi. Ia langsung keluar rumah melesat dengan cepat.

Cowok itu asik berjalan-jalan disekitar pertokoan kota Domino. Sesekali, ia berhenti untuk main mesin game yang ada dipinggir jalan. Beli jus, jajan. Akhirnya ia duduk-duduk di taman kota.

Taman itu banyak dikelilingi café-café kecil… ada orang-orang yang hanya duduk-duduk sambil menikmati teh atau kopi serta kue-kue kecil, ada yang sedang bersama pasangannya, ada yang sambil membaca buku, ada yang sedang belajar…

"Heh? Belajar…?" gumam Yugi. Matanya kini terpaku pada dua orang cowok tinggi yang sedang asik membuka-buka buku tebal sambil duduk di café sekitar taman itu.  
Yugi mendekati keduanya, dan mendengar bahasa yang bagi Yugi sangat susah…

--

"_…Makes wing to the rooky wood: Good things of day begin to droop and drowse; While night's black agents to their preys do rouse. Thou Marvell's at my words: but hold thee still; Things bad begun make strong themselves by ill. So, prithee, go with me…_"

--

"Apaan noh…? Baca kok kusut banget bahasanya…"

Jounouchi dan Seto terkejut mendengar suara Yugi yang tiba-tiba muncul dari samping mereka. Yugi langsung mengambil buku yang dipegang Jou.

"Mac…bet…?"  
"Macbeth! Ampun, ni anak… udah kelas tiga bahasa Inggris juga masih ancur aja… aku lagi latihan baca, tau!" protes Jou mengambil kembali bukunya dari tangan Yugi.  
"Apa sih itu…?"  
"Kamu dijelasin, 2 detik juga paling langsung lupa…" ledek Seto. Yugi cuma ngingsot.

Tapi dia langsung heran begitu liat buku-buku bahasa Inggris di meja kedua temannya.  
"Woi… woi… apa-apaan, nih? Lu pade mau keluar negri ya? Sial! Kok ga ngajak-ngajak?" protes Yugi. Jou dan Seto cuma menghela napas panjaaaang banget.  
"Bukan… ini persiapan buat kuliah ntar…"  
"Buseeeet… baru aja selese ujian udah siap-siap buat kuliah… masih ada setahun ini…"  
"Makanya, setahun itu buat persiapan kuliah keluar negeri…"  
"Ha? Sapa yang mau kuliah di luar negri?"  
"Aku…" Jou mengangkat rendah tangannya.  
"HAAAAAA?? Kuliah dimana?? Emang ada biaya buat kuliah diluar…??"  
"Yug! Budeg ini…!" Seto menutup kupingnya.  
"Gini lo Yug… Aku pingin masuk fakultas Bahasa Inggris… kebetulan Mai ada sodara yang juga kuliah dibidang yang sama di salah satu univ di Amerika… dia mau bantu nyariin… dan ternyata kampusnya sedia beasiswa untuk pelajar dari luar negeri… dengan syarat-syarat tertentu… Salah satunya ikut tes bahasa Inggris…"

"La, ntar lu idup disana duit dari mana, mas?" Yugi nyeret tempat duduk dan langsung duduk diantara kedua temannya.  
"Kampusnya sedia asrama, lalu kalau aku dapet IP diatas rata-rata pada semester pertama, aku bisa dapet beasiswa full selama 4 tahun… biaya hidup dan uang saku udah dijamin univ…"  
"Makanya aku bantu dia belajar bahasa Inggris lebih dalam…" tambah Seto.

"Heee… bokap lu… gimana?"  
"Dia setuju banget… Jadi tabungan kita cukup buat sekolahin Shizuka…"

Yugi terdiam sambil melihat tumpukan-tumpukan buku didepannya.  
Sejak Jou dan Seto dekat, mereka berdua emang sering belajar bareng… Apalagi bahasa Inggris, makanya sekarang bahasa Inggrisnya Jounouchi udah bagus banget.

"Kalo kamu ntar kuliah dimana…?" Tanya Yugi pada Seto.  
"Aku nggak kuliah… aku mau berusaha mengembangkan Kaiba Corporation…" Seto menyeruput teh-nya.  
"Kalo Yugi…? Ada rencana apa kedepan…?" Tanya Jou.  
Yugi tediam agak lama, ia cuma angkat bahu. "Belon kepikiran…"  
"Pikirin, dong, Yug… ntar lagi kok…" bujuk Jou.  
"La, kamu kuliah jauh-jauh amat… disini aja kenapa?"

Jou yang ditanya begitu sama Yugi jadi terdiam, mukanya berubah merah. Jou cuma garuk-garuk kepalanya sambil nunduk. Yugi keheranan, Seto malah cekikikan.

"Oi, oi… apaan, sih…?"

Yugi kediem sambil merhatiin Jou yang masih nunduk. Lama-lama dia nyadar…  
"Wa… A, … jangan bilang… lu mau cari kerja di Amrik lalu nikahin Mai…"  
"Kan… kan… impian, Yug… boleh dong…"  
Seto masih cekikikan.  
Yugi menghela napas panjang sambil nyandar dikursi.  
"Kamu sendiri cita-citanya apa…?" Tanya Seto yang udah bisa berhenti cekikikan. Yugi diem aja.  
"Masa ga punya… kita semua udah nentuin ntar mau ngelanjutin dimana aja lo…" tambah Jou.

"Honda, mau ngelanjutin kuliah di Osaka… Otogi lagi berjuang mau masuk Univ Kedokteran, mau jadi dokter hewan… Anzu mau nyari sekolah dansa buat berjuang ke Broadway… Ryo dapet tawaran dari bokapnya buat kuliah di Inggris… Tinggal kamu…"

Yugi diem aja…  
"Yah… liat ntar aja yah…" Yugi bangkit dari kursinya. "Gue jalan lagi ya…! Bye!"  
Jou dan Seto cuma kediem liatin Yugi pergi, dalem hati sih mereka khawatir sama masa depan Yugi yang selalu ribut dengan cita-citanya yang mau jadi King of Game…

--

Liburan yang lumayan panjang itu, diisi dengan belajar dan mencari tempat melanjutkan masa depan oleh teman-teman Yugi.

Dan selama itu, mereka jarang bertemu… Terlebih lagi Yugi, yang jarang banget ada di rumah, dan nggak pernah kelihatan sama sekali. Atem dan Jii-chan hanya dipamiti oleh Yugi, kalo dia mau main… Kadang-kadang Yugi ikut bantu-bantu Atem di café-nya. Tapi terusannya Yugi lebih sering keluar, nggak tahu kemana…

-

"Sepi juga, kalo nggak ada Yugi…" Honda senderan dimeja café Atem, bersama Anzu.  
"Iya… biasanya dia yang suka bikin rusuh…" mereka terdiam.  
"Atem nggak tahu dia kemana…?" Tanya Anzu.

Atem menggeleng sambil menggendong kucing hitam kesayangannya.  
"Jou dan Otogi lagi kursus… Seto sibuk dikantor… Ryo lagi ke Inggris liat-liat univ-nya… Ntar lagi, aku juga ada kursus…" ujar Honda.  
"Sepi, deh…" keluh Anzu sambil menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya.  
"Liburan tinggal seminggu lagi… kita masuk sebagai anak kelas 3 yah…" ujar Honda bangga.

Atem tersenyum. Tiba-tiba telepon diruang tamu berbunyi. Atem buru-buru meraihnya. Sangat disayangkan, Ako si kucing udah duluan ngangkat telepon.

Klotak!

"Halo? Halo…?" sang penelepon hanya bisa berusaha menyapa di line yang satu lagi.  
"Meoooong…"  
Atem mengambil gagang telepon yang dijatuhkan Ako. "Aduh, Akooo…" Atem mengangkat kucing itu sambil menempelkan gagang telepon pada telinganya.  
"Halo, maaf… siapa ini…?" sapa Atem sopan.  
"Halo, koi…"  
"Oh, Seto…! Maaf, tadi Ako yang…"  
"Tak apa-apa… Atem, besok malam kau sibuk…?"  
"Tidak, kenapa…?"  
"Kau bisa datang kerumahkukan…?"  
"Ya, bisa…. Ada apa memangnya…?"  
"Besok, pesta perpisahan Noa dan Mokuba…"

Atem terdiam mendengarnya, ia benar-benar merasa sedih. Kedua anak yang sudah dianggap sebagai adiknya sendiri, kini akan pergi.  
Seto menyadari apa yang Atem rasakan. Pria itu menghela napas.  
"Atem… mereka akan sering-sering main kemari, kok…" hibur Seto. Pria itu dapat merasakan senyuman kecil Atem.

--

Keesokan malamnya, Yugi dan yang lain berkumpul dirumah para Kaiba. Pesta yang diadakan tidak besar, hanya pesta kecil dan sederhana. Ryo yang baru datang langsung mengeluh lapar. Bakura langsung diem-diem mencomot makanan. Atem dan Yugi langsung disambut para Kaiba.

"Atem-see san!" sambut Noa.  
"Yo… Yugi…" Mokuba mendekati Yugi. Seto tersenyum melihat kedua adiknya sangat akrab dengan kedua Mutou.  
"Ayo, kita mulai pestanya… sudah pada datang tuh…"

Semua orang berkumpul di ruang tengah.. Seto membuka acara, sambil merangkul kedua adiknya.  
"Terima kasih kalian sudah meluangkan waktu kalian untuk berkumpul disini, untuk Noa dan Mokuba yang akan melanjutkan pendidikan mereka di tempat yang jauh dari kita…"

Mokuba dan Noa senyum-senyum. Semua orang jadi terharu.  
"Kita nggak akan lupain kalian…"  
"Kita bakal usahain supaya sempet main kesini…"

Yugi dan Atem maju mendekati kedua anak itu. Mereka menyerahkan bingkisan kecil.  
"Ini… kenang-kenangan…"

Mokuba dan Noa pandang-pandangan. Mereka membuka bingkisan kecil itu.  
Tiga pasang locket kalung yang serupa dengan milik Seto dan Mokuba dulu. Kini kedua kalung itu sudah rusak. Ternyata Yugi dan Atem memesan tiga pasang kalung yang serupa untuk mereka.

"Kalian berdua bisa taruh foto juga disitu…" tambah Yugi.  
"Supaya kalian selalu dekat satu sama lain…" senyum Atem sambil memakaikan kalung itu pada leher Noa. "Seto juga, ya…" Seto tersenyum sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya yang tinggi agar Atem dapat memakaikan kalung itu dilehernya. Semua orang yang kumpul jadi tambah terharu, terutama Isono yang udah meraung-raung nggak jelas.

"Hiks… jadi sedih…" Shizuka sesenggukan, Jounouchi nepuk-nepuk kepala adeknya.  
"Huuu…huuu… nyam… nyam, hiks… huuuu…"  
"Ryo, lu nangis apa makan si?" ledek Bakura.  
"Brisik! Jin Kalung nggak punya perasaan!" ujar Ryo, yang emang lagi makan.  
"Jin Kalung?? Enak aja!!"

Acara makan-makanpun dibuka dengan acara berantem Ryo dan Bakura dengan meriah. Tambah lagi Yugi dan Honda yang asik rebutan paha ayam panggang. Shizuka asik bercanda bareng duo Kaiba junior. Atem dan Seto asik mojok, Jounouchi asik makan es krim, tapi jadi mual-mual soalnya, Otogi malah berpose-pose narsis di deket buah-buahan. Anzu berusaha nggak nambah makan, buat jaga berat badan, tapi gara-gara digoda Yugi pake makanan, ilang deh, niat Anzu buat ngurangin makan…

--

Keesokan paginya, semua juga ikut mengantar kedua Kaiba ke airport. Anak-anak pada tambah banjir air mata aja… Atem berusaha nenangin Anzu yang udah kayak lagi ngelayat nenek moyangnya meninggal. Yugi malah masang umbul-umbul perpisahan gede banget, plus foto diri dan tanda tangan sambil sorak-sorak yel-yel perpisahan, Honda malah asik melukkin ceweknya, soalnya Shizuka juga sama kayak Anzu. Otogi, dan Jou berusaha ngumpet gara-gara malu banget sama tingkah Yugi dan suara raungan Anzu dan Shizuka yang bikin orang-orang di airport liatin mereka. Ryo asik makan makanan yang dibeli di gift shop di airport, Bakura malah terkagum-kagum melihat Monster Burung yang bisa dimasukkin orang. Seto dan adek-adeknya nggak bisa ngomong apa-apa, malu juga sebenernya… Jii-chan ngasih pesen buat hati-hati. Akhirnya kedua anak itu menaiki pesawat dan terbang meninggalkan Jepang…

--

Beberapa hari kemudian… Liburan Yugi dan teman-temannya yang terakhir…

"Yugiii… ada pos untukmu…"  
Jii-chan memberikan amplop tebal pada cucunya yang baru keluar kamar mandi cuma pake kolor dan handuk dikepalanya. Cowok itu membaca amplopnya dan langsung menuju kamar.

Atem sedang memasak didapur, bersama Ako yang asik tidur-tiduran dilantai.  
"Pos untuk Yugi, ya…?" Tanya Atem pada Jii-chan yang memasuki dapur untuk mengambil cemilan kecil.  
"Iya… mungkin dari Malik dan Isis… soalnya alamatnya dari Mesir…"  
"Mesir…?"  
"Iya… tapi Jii-chan nggak gitu jelas baca tadi…"

--

Yugi membaca lembaran-lembaran surat yang dikirimkan untuknya. Sampai suara Atem terdengar memanggilnya.

"Yugiii… temenin Atem belanja yuk…"  
"Okeee…!"

Cowok itu masih belum bisa membiarkan adik perempuannya berjalan-jalan sendiri. Maka itu setiap saat Yugi selalu mendampingi Atem jika ia ingin keluar.

Yugi menaruh surat-surat itu diatas mejanya dan segera berpakaian.  
Bantingan pintu yang agak keras ketika Yugi keluar kamar, membuat secarik kertas terjatuh dilantai…

...

_To Mr. Yugi Mutou_

Cairo University, Egypt

Faculty of Archeology

…

--

**END**

**:) Gimana...? Mau lanjut atau...? :) YUP! R&R!! :D Akhirnya selese juga...**

Kobe, Osaka, Japan, 25 Sept 2008. 18:27


End file.
